El destierro en La Tierra
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: (AU)Siempre se ha oído que se destierra a los ángeles por ser malos ¿Pero que sucede cuando se destierra a una por ser demasiado buena? Edo a entrado en pánico, al parecer un demonio acaba de aflorar del Jigoku... ¡¡Muchas gracias por los Rewiens!
1. Las expulsiones

****

¡¡Hola!!

Aquí voy con un nuevo fic. ¿Realmente pensaron que se habían librado de mí?

Nooo n_n

Tengo dos aclaraciones "técnicas" respecto de este fic [Sí se lo puede llamar así]: Es en un Universo Alternativo [O no tanto] y otra es que tiene ciertos detalles por los que no quiero demandas por traumas psicológicos. Igual no son abundantes y no son de lo peor. Por eso no restringí con otra clasificación que "PG"

Simbología: []Mis acotaciones; () Pensamientos de los personajes; */*/ Cambio de escena.

Ya saben a quién pertenecen los personajes [¬_¬u]

¡Qué lo disfruten!

__

El destierro en la Tierra

Las expulsiones

La niña, de unos catorce años, salió de la cabaña y avanzó hacia un tacho cargado de agua que estaba fuera.

Ahora vamos a lavar la ropa de mi hermano, siempre ensuciandosé ese niño... - dijo mientras daba pequeños saltos hacia el recipiente. Se arrodillo e iba a sumergir el kimono cuando...

¡¡No!!-

El tacho se volteó haciendo que una serpiente de un tamaño respetable cayera a la tierra. Al verse descubierta se perdió entre los matorrales.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto la chica con el susto reflejado en sus ojos negros.

Querrás decir que ángel fue eso.- refunfuño una joven, cuando la niña se alejo. 

Ella era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello negrisimo que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, los ojos color café y su rostro trasmitía una gran paz.

Siempre es lo mismo. Uno los salva de cualquier peligro y luego te confunden con un demonio.- expresó con indignación el ser, batiendo sus largas alas blancas.

¿Batiendo sus largas alas blancas?

Así es. La niña no la había visto por el simple hecho que esta mujer en cuestión era un ángel. Aparentaba unos 17 años.

Mejor me voy. Sino tendré problemas.-

La mujer extendió las alas y emprendió vuelo.

La niña volvió con el tacho cargado y cuando lo apoyo en el pasto vio una pluma blanca. La tomó.

Sería posible que... No. Ya estás grande para creer en esas cosas, Rei.- se reprocho la chica.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¡No! ¡Pod favod Youkai- san! ¡No me coma!- grito un niño de tres años, quién corría lo más rápido que era capaz fuera del alcance de un enorme Youkai con forma de tigre.

¿Qué sucede ahora? ¡Oh no! ¡Por Kami!- exclamo la joven ángel quién, casualmente, pasaba por esa montaña. El niño esta acorralado entre la bestia y un precipicio. El pequeño cerro los ojos y espero lo peor.

¡¡Dejaló!!-

La joven, sin medir lo que hacía, alzó en brazos al niño y con un pase durmió al Youkai. Dejo al infante a unos metros.

El niño no acertó a decir mucho:

Mutas gacias, senorita ángel.- el pequeño observo contento una pluma blanca que había quedado en su túnica.

La mujer le sonrió y emprendió, una vez más, el regreso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿¿Dónde demonios esta ese hanyou??- gruño un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

¿Qué quieres, Naraku?- preguntó un muchacho que aparentaba unos 19 años. Tenía el cabello blanco largo y los ojos dorados. En su cabeza sobresalían unas orejas de perro.

Enma Ho- sama te esta buscando. Necesita que lleves a uno nuevo a su correspondiente lugar.- Le informo el tal Naraku.

¡Feh! ¿Por qué lo haría?- atacó el hanyou.

¡Por qué te lo ordeno y es tu superior!-

¡No lo haré!- el muchacho contestó cortante y se bajo del añejo y sequisimo árbol donde estaba recostado.

Haz lo que quieras. Le informaré a Enma Ho- san.-

¡Bien! ¡Hazló!-

El mensajero se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en las profundidades del Jigoku.

Pues sí. Estos dos "buenos amigos" son habitantes del Jigoku, es decir del Infierno. El paraje era desolador. El calor sofocante, permanentemente iluminado con una luz rojiza. Todos los árboles, o algo parecido a ellos, estaban secos, delgados y añejos.

El mitad demonio frunció el entrecejo y murmuró.

- ¡Estúpido Naraku! Por mí puede hacer lo que quiera... -

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Dónde esta esa niña? ¡Oh, estamos en serios problemas! ¡Muy serios!-

Esta mujer contaba 19.000 años de edad, aunque aparentaba solo 19. Se parecía mucho a nuestra conocida joven. Incluso en el hecho de que ambas eran ángeles. Pero esta tenía el cabello más largo, amarrado en un cintillo blanco, y su rostro mostraba preocupación. ¿Dónde se habría metido su pupila? Estaban en serios problemas, serios...

¿Es qué en qué demonios pensaba esa chiquilla? [Por ahora en ninguno.] ¡Ellas ya tenían una advertencia al respecto! La mujer tembló pensado en el futuro inmediato de su pupila.

Fue entonces, cuando con el rostro desencajado y el susto impreso en el rostro, vio llegar a nuestra conocida muchacha.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/¨/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La vida, o la muerte, transcurrían tranquilas en el Jigoku. Tranquilas dentro de lo posible. El suelo tembló con un resplandor rojizo y Naraku afloro de las profundidades.

Inuyasha, hijo de Inutaisho - empezó Naraku con voz solemne.- Se te condena al destierro por desobedecer a Enma Ho- San. Amo y Señor del Jigoku.- sentenció el demonio de ojo negros.

Inuyasha, el hanyou, bajo del árbol y lo enfrentó:

Pues que bien. Ya estaba deseando largarme de aquí.-

Estás deshonrado a la gran estirpe de demonios de la que provienes.-

¡Ja! Gran estirpe... Mi padre fue un maldito aprovechado que embarazo a mi madre humana.- le soltó el hanyou.- Para hacerle honra a esa gran estirpe tienes a mi hermano Sesshomarú. Yo me largo.-

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y entro en una especie de ascensor. 

¡A la Tierra!- ordenó.

El artefacto partió con un zumbido veloz.

Algún día lo pagarás.- sentenció el mensajero, dispuesto a informar a su señor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La joven ángel aguardaba fuera, presa del más profundo pánico.

- (¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?)- se reprocho.- (¿En qué demonios pensabas?) (Tú ya lo sabías. ¡Ni una pluma más debías dejar caer! De lo contrario... ¡Es qué 17.000 años de vida no te enseñaron nada! ¡Kagóme tonta!)- 

Su guía salió de la nada, pálida. 

¿Qué le han dicho, Kykio - sama?- pregunto asustada Kagóme. [¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Kykio es la maestra de Kagóme! x_x Adónde iremos a parar...]

Kykio no le respondió nada. Parecía demasiado aturdida.

¡Por Kami- sama! ¡Tengo que hablar con Uzume- sama!- dijo apresurada Kagóme, emprendiendo vuelo.

Lo lamento.- susurró suavemente Kykio, al tiempo que cargaba su arco, el que siempre llevaba consigo, y disparaba.

¿Qué dices?- preguntó Kagóme, abriendo grandemente sus ojos y volteandosé, haciendo que la flecha, en lugar de matarla, le arrancará sus alas. Comenzó a caer en picada.

¿El destierro?- pensó cada vez más asustada la joven.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los aldeanos abandonaron la improvisada aldea que habían armado en la ladera del volcán, cuando este entró en erupción.

Inuyasha salió con esfuerzo del cráter humeante y se puso de pie. El ambiente de la Tierra le sentaba a las mil maravillas. Después de todo, él había nacido allí. Se sacudió la ropa y echo a caminar. Observando con alegría el paisaje y dejando que los recuerdos de su madre, los únicos agradables de su vida, lo envolvieran.

Mientras tanto los pocos valientes aldeanos que habían vuelto a sus casas salieron huyendo despavoridos y en minutos por toda la región corría la noticia de que un Youkai Inu había salido del volcán en erupción. Lo que quiere decir, como todo el mundo sabe, que proviene del Jigoku.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El miedo de Kagóme aumento a niveles insospechados cuando cayó en la cuenta que estaba cayendo a gran velocidad ¡Sin sus alas! El pánico la invadió. Se daría un gran golpe. No sabiendo si para su alivio o desconcierto, caía sobre un grupo de árboles. Eso significaba unos raspones y cortaduras más. Pero también que amortiguarían su golpe...

Pero había algo más que amortiguaría el golpe de Kagóme...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Inuyasha, cansado, se acostó bajo un frondoso árbol y cerro sus ojos, sonmoliento.

Pero su sueño fue interrumpido por el ruido de ramas al quebrarse, se negó por un momento a abrir los ojos.

Lo hizo a tiempo para ver como una chica caída del cielo aterrizaba en sus rodillas.

¿Quién demonios eres?- pregunto el hanyou.

Otra vez esa fastidiosa pregunta.

CONTINUARÁ... 

Antes de que lo olvide: los datos de mitología casi todos son proporcionados por Sayuri, muchas gracias. Excepto lo de la diosa Uzume que lo saque de u libro y no sé que maneje esta diosa. n_nu.

Lo de que los volcanes expulsan demonios es un mito occidental. No sé si en Japón lo crean.

No sé que les haya parecido a sí que... ¡Dejen Rewiens! [Claro que por ahora no pueden decir mucho. Recién empiezo.] Haga su buena acción del día solo apretando ese pequeño botón de allá bajo...

****


	2. Castigos

****

¡¡Holas!! ^_^

Antes de nada ¡Felices fiestas! [¡Y felices vacaciones también!] Sheila esta super emocionada. [No al borde las lágrimas, ya lloré de hecho] ¡Batí mi propio récord de Rewiens recibidos! ¡Seis distintos! Desde ahora ya les voy agradeciendo los comentarios. Pero pueden buscar en las notas finales.

Ya saben a quién pertenecen los personajes.

No. No a mí.

Simbología: [] Mis acotaciones; () Pensamientos de los personajes; */*/ Cambio de escena; _recuerdos de diálogos._

Sin más los dejo con el nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

__

El destierro en la Tierra

Castigos

¡Yo no soy ningún demonio!- exclamo Kagóme, indignada y parandosé de las rodillas del hanyou.

Entonces... ¿Qué o quién eres?- pregunto Inuyasha, poniendosé de pie y devolviéndole la misma furiosa mirada.

La pregunta de verdad descoloco a la chica. ¿Decirle que era un ángel? Sí, claro. ¿Cómo explicarle que acababa de aterrizar en sus rodillas por qué había cometido un error al dejar caer sus plumas? La habían desterrado... Lo había perdido todo... Estaba totalmente sola en un mundo muy peligroso... Ella sabía cuanto... Se había dedicado a proteger a habitantes de ese mundo...

Kagóme se deslizo silenciosamente hasta el suelo y oculto el rostro en las rodillas... ¿Qué haría ahora?

Oyemé... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Inuyasha.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- el hanyou se arrodillo frente a la chica y le separo la cara de las rodillas pera verle el rostro mientras le hablaba.

Kagóme levanto la vista a regañadietas, pero cuando lo hizo la dejo clavada en los ojos dorados del hanyou.

Dolor.

Eso le trasmitía la mirada del mitad demonio.

Miedo.

Eso era lo que veía en el fondo de los de la... No. No podía ser cierto. Debía de ser su imaginación... Él había visto varios... Y ella tenía bastante parecido con ellos... Pero había algo que lo hacía dudar...

(Bueno, podría ser peor. Además no parece malo, aunque con ellos nunca se sabe...)- pensó la joven ángel [Pues sigue siendo un ángel, solo que sin sus alas.] - (Al menos no morí como tendría que haber ocurrido.) Sí estoy bien, gracias.- dijo en voz alta la chica.- Soy Kagóme.- sonrió.

Yo soy... - empezó Inuyasha, pero fue interrumpido.

¡Por Kami!- dijo la joven, palideciendo y poniendosé de pie.

Algo se acercaba.

¿ O era alguien?

No, eran varios. 

¡Es él!- el grupo se acercaba peligrosamente a ambos.- ¡Qué no escapen!- gritaron otros que iba armados de palos y armas varias.- ¡Lo quemaremos a él y a su amiga!- gritaron unos que blandía antorchas.- ¡No queremos demonios en Edo!- gritó la masa de gente.

Kagóme miro asustada a Inuyasha y dijo:

¡Lo supuse! Eres un demonio ¿y ahora qué haremos?-

¿Cómo que qué haremos? Enfrentarlos... - contestó lo más seguro posible el mitad demonio.

¿Eres idiota o qué?- pregunto exasperada la joven.- Sé que no quieres lastimarlos o ya lo habrías hecho. Aún tienes esperanzas de salvarte. Pero si hieres a alguno... Puedes estar seguro de que te vuelves de cabeza al Jigoku.-

¿ Y qué sugieres?- pregunto el Inu, cuando ya estaban acorralados.

La situación supero a Kagóme. Olvido donde estaba o con quién o las circunstancias...

¡Duerman!- gritó mientras movía los brazos fuera de control.

Como si un potente anestésico hubiera caído sobre los enfurecidos pobladores, estos empezaron a desplomarse dormidos sobre el suelo.

Ya entiendo porque no vi tus alas... Te desterraron a ti también, ángel... -

Me llamo Kag... ¿Y cómo qué a mí también? ¡Argh! ¡Luego me explicas! ¡Ahora corre, qué esto no durarará mucho!-

Sin esperar respuesta Kagóme echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas y arrastró a Inuyasha con ella.

Corrieron un buen rato, y cuando ya habían salvado una respetable distancia se detuvieron, cansados.

El hanyou se sentó en el suelo. No era que él no estuviera en forma, pero la rápida huida y el largo trecho recorrido simplemente le habían quitado el aire.

Kagóme se sentó junto a él en silencio. Y en ese mismo silencio se abismo en sus pensamientos.

Ehh... - la interrumpió el mitad demonio.- ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?- 

Kagóme volvió a la realidad, levantó la vista y miró al hanyou.

¿Debería? Disculpamé, pero en cuatro mil años como ángel guardián me enfrente a youkais peores que tú.- informó con tranquilidad. No apuestes... Pero en algo tenías razón.- contestó el mitad demonio. ¿Qué? Los acertijos no van bien contigo, habla claro.- declaro Kagóme. Una de las cosas que dijiste antes era cierta, pero en la otra estabas equivocada.- ¿Qué? ¿Podrías hablar con claridad?- insistió la joven, quién no recordaba lo que había dicho antes de emprender la huida. Te equivocaste. No soy un demonio entero. Soy un hijo de un íncubo y una humana.- Al no obtener respuesta, continuo.- Y por lo mismo no me gusta dañar a los humanos, en eso acertaste.- 

Se hizo en silencio.

¿Cómo supiste que era un ángel? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de " A ti también te desterraron? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto finalmente Kagóme. 

Inuyasha se tomo un momento antes de continuar.

Bueno... correspondería que te pregunte como te diste cuenta de que yo era un demonio... No sé como lo hice, solo que había algo en ti que me decía que no eras una humana, ni tampoco una youkai... No podías ser un demonio, porque te hubiera visto antes. Yo vi a muchos de tu especie. Antes, incluso trate a una, hace ya algún tiempo... Me di cuenta de que estabas desterrada por que te faltaban tus alas... Y no es que estas encubierta... Esa ropa no la usa una humana de por aquí.- afirmó Inuyasha. 

Fue entonces cuando Kagóme recordó que llevaba una ropa un tanto extraña para el lugar: un largo vestido blanco sin mangas y con pliegues en la falda.

... Además luego te das cuenta que soy un demonio... - Eso no es muy difícil... - contestó Kagóme, haciendo una alusión a las orejas de perro del chico y la extraña ropa roja. Y sobre lo de "A ti también..." fue porque... me desterraron por desobedecer a Enma Ho- san.- finalizo en un susurro Inuyasha. ... - ¿Y cuál es tu historia?- Bueno... sabrás que nosotros nacemos como los humanos... Pero cuando cumples once mil años se busca a los niños que presentan más cualidades para ángel guardián y otros que presentan ciertas características, para otros fines... Yo pertenecía a los del primer grupo, durante dos mil años te enseñan muchas cosas teóricas... Y cuando cumplí trece mil años me asignaron a una tutora para que me instruyera en cuestiones prácticas y yo ejerciera lo que sabía e iba aprendiendo, bajo la tutela de esta ángel. Luego hubo un problema y cuando yo tenía 15.000 años cambie de instructora.- Inuyasha seguía el relato de la chica con atención.- Y cuando esto se produjo me advirtieron que debía mejorar mi sigilosidad y discreción... por que los seres humanos comenzaron a darse cuenta de nuestras presencias... Especialmente de la mía... Durante 2.000 años pude mantenerme en secreto... Pero hoy en la mañana volví a fallar y me descubrieron dos niños... Entonces fue mi perdición... - 

Ambos callaron por un momento. La noche había caído y las estrellas brillaban frías y distantes. Se quedaron contemplándolas, hombro con hombre.

Hace 7.000 años que no las veía.- susurró Inuyasha. Estuve muchas veces aquí en la Tierra de noche. Pero nunca las miré detenidamente.- observó Kagóme.- Siempre esperaba volver a mi casa, a mi cama... A salvo de todo... A pensar en ellos... - ¿En ellos?- Sí. Los del segundo grupo... Claro que la gran mayoría no era escogida para nada... Pero siempre hubo una particular unión entre nosotros... - susurró la chica.** -** ¿Sabes? Ahora me tocaría a mí tener una pupila... - comentó Kagóme. Supongo que tienes 17.000 años ¿No eres un poco joven?- pregunto el hanyou. Quizás tienes razón... Casi siempre se asignan pupilos a los 18.000 años. Pero me asignaron a Kykio- sama cuando ella tenía mi edad.- puntualizo Kagóme. 

Y por un momento el recuerdo de tiempos pasados ensombreció los rostros de los dos.

Ya era bastante tarde y había refrescado. Inuyasha le dio su chaqueta roja a Kagóme para que se abrigará y se trepo al árbol donde habían estado apoyados. Se estiro en una gruesa rama y el cansancio finalmente lo venció.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El Cielo era un hervidero de ángeles. La masa de campesinos que habían perseguido a Inuyasha no había hecho semejante alboroto. Los seres celestiales subían y bajaban a velocidades inimaginables y por todos lados corría la noticia: Todos los dioses estaban reunidos, incluido Enma Ho, quién había abandonado las profundidades del Jigoku.

Kykio salió pálida de la sala de reunión. El veredicto aún resonaba en sus oídos.

__

"Kykio, debes buscar a tu pupila y terminar tu obra. Como tutora era tú deber formar una buena ángel guardiana. Fallaste. Se te asigno la tarea de acabar con su vida para preservar a la comunidad angelical y has vuelto a fallar. Ahora esa peligrosa joven esta libre en la Tierra, y todos, incluso ella, corremos peligro. Debes encontrarla y acabar lo que empezaste."

Kykio recupero su claridad mental y la firmeza en las piernas. Tomo un arco y un carcaj de flechas y se dispuso a cumplir lo ordenado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Recuerdan el temblor antecedente al destierro de Inuyasha?

Una verdadera lindura en comparación al terrible terremoto que sacudía el Jigoku esta vez.

Naraku salió más pálido de lo habitual de las profundidades del Jigoku.

Los gritos de Enma Ho reprochándole su estupidez al dejar vivo al hanyou aun lo aturdían. 

El hombre de cabello negro enfundo una espada y tomo nuestro conocido ascensor.

¿Y adivinen qué?

Otra vez un volcán había entrado en erupción en Edo...

CONTINUARÁ...

Sheila, aún emocionada por lo Rewiens, se pregunta si su vida corre peligro por la maniobra asesina hacia Inuyasha Y Kagóme...

Veo que hay mucha buena gente que hizo la buena obra del día ¡Muchísimas gracias!

¡Ay, casi lo olvido! Los varios dioses y mitos que citó aquí deben estar retorciendosé porque estoy mezclando mitos varios con apuntes de la religión católica. [En realidad no creo que los Kamis japoneses tengan ángeles a su servicio.] E incluso meto datos de mi invención. [Lo que lleva a hacer la ignorancia... ¬_¬u]

Un íncubo es un demonio que toma forma masculina y tiene relaciones con mujeres humanas. En teoría ellas no pueden concebir ¡Pero es mi fic y hago lo que quiero! 

¡¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!! [¡Me encanta esto! Así que pueden dejar uno, que no me enojo...]

Chiisana Minako: Muchas gracias por lo que dices. Y a pesar de que te he "hablado " por el MSN, se me olvido algo... ¡No se te ocurra escribir como yo! ¡No necesitas tan malos ejemplos, vecina! ¡Así escribes perfecto! Eso me recuerda... Por tu integridad te recomiendo publicar a la brevedad la actualización de tu fic. Y sobre que el fic promete mucho... solo espero cumplir.

YaShi- mgj: ¡Muy bien! Primer usuaria del servicio "Haga su buena acción del día dejando un Rewiens." Gracias por decir que mi fic estuvo interesante... Y lo repito: Esta bien que prometa... pero espero poder cumplir.

Sayo: Segunda usuaria, menos mal que la trama engancha por que si vamos por el lado de la originalidad salgo perdiendo nomás... Y si, recién no más comienza. Pero espero no hacerlo muy largo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Shojoranko: qué bien que te guste la idea. Ahora que lo dices, este año me voy de vacaciones a la montaña. Al primer volcán que vea, me trepo. Quién sabe, quizás atrape a Sesshomarú ¡Gran idea! ¡Muchas gracias!

Rosalynn: Pues sí, pueden caer cada cosas del cielo... Incluso una vengativa maestra con una arco cargado, por ejemplo. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Bunny Saito: Bueno, como ya dije, soy bastante ignorante respecto a la mitología en general. [Sí quitas la de Tolkien, que me encargue de mansillar en un fic anterior. De esa sé bastante. Decir mucho ya es exagerar.] A mí también me encanta ese tipo de historias. Esperaté un momento... ¿Tú no eres la qué empezó un fic con el detrás de cámara de Inuyasha? ¿No lo piensas terminar? ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Hoy es 23 de diciembre, creo que no podré publicar hasta el viernes próximo (26/12) Así que mi saludo de fin de año al momento de escribir esto, es adelantado. Y al momento de publicado, es viejo.

No importa. 

Pueden dejar Rewiens sí apretan el pequeño botoncito de allá abajo...


	3. El bosque

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Desde ya les agradezco muchisimo por sus Rewiens. Pero si me dejaron, ya saben donde buscar.

Este capítulo se me hizo un poco largo. Naraku y Kykio no aparecen, por ahora, aunque creo que nadie lo va a lamentar.

Simbología: [] Mis acotaciones; () Pensamientos de los personajes; _recuerdos de diálogos_; */*/*/ Cambios de escena; ** SUEÑOS ***; *** FLASH BACK ***

Aquí los dejo con el nuevo capítulo. 

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

__

El destierro en la Tierra

El Bosque

Cuando Inuyasha despertó a la mañana siguiente, Kagóme llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas. Al verlo bajar del árbol se acercó, sonriendo y entendiendolé su abrigo rojo, cuidadosamente doblado.

Muchas gracias... - susurró la chica, sin saber como continuar. 

Inuyasha.- dijo el mitad demonio, dandosé cuenta de que ella no sabía su nombre.

Inuyasha.- repitió la chica, con un gesto de conformidad.

El nombre resonó en la mañana brillante. Por un momento las nubes cubrieron el cielo y el viento se arremolino frío.Les pareció un mal presagio. Y se sobrecogieron en un atisbo de un futuro lúgubre y penoso.

Pero la sombra cruzo rápidamente y al minuto siguiente el sol comenzó a relumbrar en las nieves eternas de las montañas delante de ellos. El bosque verde detrás de ellos ondulo y susurró, y las hojas verdes refulgieron como esmeraldas. 

Sin embargo, no paso sin dejar huellas y Kagóme se abismo en negros pensamientos. 

Algo extraño. Un ángel y un demonio estaban sueltos, y juntos en la Tierra. Pero quién más negros pensamientos tenía era la joven ángel. Y él que parecía más conforme y alegre era el hanyou.

¿De qué _vamos _a vivir?- pregunto preocupada la chica.

__

Vamos me suena a manada.- observó como quién no quiere la cosa Inuyasha.

Kagóme lo miro un minuto, con algo parecido a furia, o decepción o dolor en la mirada, y luego se dio media vuelta.

¡Bien! Pensé que... - se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- Que... ¡Argh! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Me largo!- exclamo la chica y comenzó a caminar.

Inuyasha se quedo de piedra. ¡Que chiquilla más enfadosa! ¿Qué demonios había hecho de malo? Odiaba eso de las mujeres. Siempre le ocurría igual con su madre... Siempre terminaba haciendo algo malo... aunque solo trataba de hacer lo mejor posible.

¡Espera!- la detuvo Inuyasha.

¿Qué?- pregunto Kagóme, dandosé vuelta para enfrentarlo y levantando las cejas.

Yo no iría por allí.- señalo hacia delante el Inu.

¿Por qué no?- interrogó Kagóme.

Por qué ayer dormiste a media aldea.- le recordó el hanyou.- Y si siguen igual de furiosas, saldrán a buscarnos... -

¿Buscarnos? Me huele a manada.- contestó sarcásticamente la chica.

Eso no importa... Te buscaran en las montañas, adelante.- señalo Inuyasha.

Kagóme reflexiono un momento.

Buen punto.- pensó unos segundos.- Pero ya se me ocurrió otra cosa.- giro y encamino sus pasos hacia el bosque.

¿Adónde vas?- le detuvo Inuyasha.

Ellos me buscarán delante. Bueno, atravesaré el bosque, rodearé la aldea y podré salir a los pueblos que quedaron muy atrás.-

Esta bien. Vamos.- contestó con prontitud Inuyasha.

¿Vamos?-

Sí. ¿No quieres que vaya contigo? Es muy peligroso que intentes ese camino sola.-

Kagóme iba a abrir la boca para protestar. Pero lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada más.

El bosque se hacía cada vez más espeso. Los enormes árboles apenas si dejaban filtrarse la luz solar y el ambiente era pesado y húmedo.

¿De dónde demonios pueden salir tantos insectos?- preguntó Kagóme, apartando de un manotazo a unos moscardones corpulentos y negros. 

Como sobreviven, es la pregunta.- gruño Inuyasha, cortando la enésima tela de araña que les cortaba el paso.

¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- rogó la chica.- Parece que no les gustará.-

En verdad los árboles parecían estrechar el cerco sobre ambos y susurrar entre ellos. El clima era tenso y ¿Desconfiado?

Kagóme no había acabado de pensar en eso cuando una raíz, que unos segundos antes no estaba, se interpuso en el camino de Inuyasha y lo hizo caer.

Kagóme iba distraída mirando el camino más adelante, por lo que no reparo en el hanyou y cayo sobre él.

¡Ay!- se quejó él.- ¿Sabes? No tengo intención de ofenderte, pero hace días que no como nada, me hizo mal dormir en la posición que dormí anoche y estoy cansado. A lo que iba... ¡Podrías bajarte de mi pobrecita espalda!-

Je, je... Sí, lo siento.- respondió apenada la ángel, levantadosé.

Muchas gracias.- agregó el hanyou, poniendosé de pie y frotandosé la espalda.- ¡Oigan!- grito luego, sobresaltando a Kagóme y a varios pequeños animales: - ¡No voy a dañar a nadie! Solo quiero pasar por aquí y marcharme lejos... o los que resultaremos dañados somos nosotros.- callo. Y pareció que el bosque se abría y les dejaba paso, aunque ahora tenían la sensación de estar siendo vigilados y con muchos oídos avizores. Se cuidaron mucho de romper las telas de araña siguientes.

¿A quiénes hablaste?- preguntó Kagóme, luego de un rato.

A los espíritus del bosque. Se dieron cuenta que era un demonio y pretendían retenerme y mandarme de nuevo al Jigoku. Se ve que aún no ha corrido la noticia del destierro.-

El calor aumento todo aquel día y siguieron vagando hasta entrada la noche. La luna estaba casi el cenit cuando lograron hallar un claro.

No hagas fuego.- recomendó Kagóme.- No les gustará.-

Inuyasha no replico nada, pero pareció estar de acuerdo y, al igual que la noche anterior le dio su abrigo. Kagóme se acurruco en él y se quedo observando el cielo en silencio.

¿En qué piensas?- preguntó de pronto, sobresaltándola, Inuyasha.

Estoy viendo Las Casas.-

¿Las casas?- preguntó Inuyasha, girando la cabeza para verla. Él también estaba tirado en el césped, a su lado.

Sí.- asintió la chica.- ¿Ves las estrellas más luminosas? Bueno, allí habitan, por el momento, las almas de la gente noble y bondadosa.-

¿Y en las otras?- la pregunta se escapo de los labios del hanyou.

En la mayoría vivimos nosotros... es decir, viven ellos... -

La temperatura había bajado bastante y Kagóme se acurruco sobre si misma, deseando estar de nuevo en su casa. Enfocada en esos pensamientos se durmió. Inuyasha permaneció un rato despierto, con la extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento algo podría suceder que afectara a la chica. Y se sorprendió sobrecogido por un extraño presentimiento de que no podría hacer nada por ella. Y eso sería como caer en un abismo...

Como volver al Jigoku...

Inuyasha empezaba a sentir el frío él mismo. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a vagar por los recintos de hielo. Él, que llevaba una gruesa ropa de lana. Pensó en la chica, que solo tenía un vestido de lino sin mangas y un abrigo demasiado grande.

Se congelará.- gruño. Lo pensó un momento y, como si esperara que algo o alguien le dijera que no lo hiciera, miró a los lados. Totalmente desierto.

Con mucho cuidado alzó a Kagóme en brazos y la apoyo en sus rodillas, abrazándola para darle calor.

Y sin saber como se encontró acunándola, meciéndola. Como si esperará que en cualquier momento ella despertará. Finalmente el sueño lo gano y no pensó mucho más.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La madrugada ya estaba bastante avanzada. Una hoguera pequeña calentaba un claro con dos robles y un cristalino lago celeste.

Esta no era una hoguera común, con tonos bermellón y un cálido centro amarillo y rojo, pero tampoco las gentes que trabajaban alrededor eran seres comunes y silvestres.

Sentadas en sendos robles había dos pequeñas ¿hadas? De no más de 60 centímetros de alto. Una de ellas era de una blancura increíble; el cabello le centellaba como el oro al fuego y tenía los ojos verde brillantes; tenía un vestido celeste. La otra hada que estaba en el árbol de enfrente tenía el cabello enrulado y tan negro como y sus ojos, e incluso su tez era parda; llevaba un vestido púrpura. Entre ambas tejían un manto azul como la noche profunda.

De pie, al otro lado del lago, estaban otras dos. Una de ellas tenía el cabello corto, negro y enrulado y los ojos celestes como el lago; lucía un vestido azul.

La última hada parecía la mayor. Y quizás lo era, si podemos atisbar la edad de las hadas. Tenía alas transparentes como las demás. El cabello rubio y los ojos negros. Pero había algo que inspiraba cierto respeto, incluso entre ellas. El vestido naranja que llevaba era más largo que el de las otras. Pero eso no hacía mucha diferencia, puesto que el vientre sobresaliente lo acortaba. Todas ellas, a excepción de la última, eran bastante delgadas. Pero ella estaba acunando vida en su vientre.

¡Por Kami! ¡Démonos prisa!- urgió la mujer quién, junto con la hada de ojos celestes, tejía un manto tan verde como el mismo césped.

¿Crees que no lo intento?- contestó molesta la de ojos negros.

Hacemos lo posible, Elena- sama.- contestó dulcemente la otra, que estaba sentada en el otro roble.

Ya casi terminamos. Un poco más de paciencia.- pidió su compañera de trabajo, que hasta ese momento había estado callada.

¡Es qué estoy muy preocupada por _ellas_, Luthien!- dijo nerviosa Elena.

¿Qué ellas? Solo hay una mujer.- observó Luana, la de la voz dulce.

Sí, si, sí... - contestó sin escucharla Elena.- ¿Cuánto te falta, Saya?- le preguntó a la otra. 

Ya termine.- dijo secamente la morocha, haciendo un nudo.

¡Bien! ¡Vamos! Temo que mueran congelados.-

****************************** SUEÑO DE INUYASHA************************

Cuando el hanyou creyó despertar era la hora fría anterior al alba. Apenas recupero su claridad mental se encontró abrazando a Kagóme. Y aunque por un momento no entendió la situación, el asombro dejo paso al temor cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba más fría que el hielo.

Kagóme.- la llamó. Primero en susurros y sacudiéndola levemente. Luego de un rato sin respuesta, en voz alta y sacudiéndola con fuerza.

Así fue como en medio de su desesperación Inuyasha no vio llegar a las cuatro pequeñas hadas, cargando las dos mantas.

¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- susurró Saya.

Yo creo que Elena- sama tiene razón.- contestó inmediatamente Luana.

Yo estoy de acuerdo.- sentenció Luthien.- Elena- san sabe lo que haces.-

Bueno, vamos.- susurró Elena y se deslizaron hacia ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Despierta, Kagóme! ¡Por favor, despierta!- gritaba el hanyou cuando las hadas llegaron junto a ellos.

Buenas noches Joven Inuyasha.- dijo Elena, adelantandosé.

Buen... - el hanyou se volteó.-... as noches... -

Nosotras somos Elena, Saya, Luana y Luthien.- dijo sonriendo Luthien.

Ahh, que bien ¿Y debería preguntar quienes son y que quieren? Estoy a mitad de un problema un poco urgente... -

¿Te refieres a Kagóme- dono?- pregunto alegremente Luthien. - Pero nosotras vinimos a ayudarte.-

¿Y por qué?- silabeo Inuyasha.

Ah bueno, eso fue porque no enteramos que estaba en apuros... - contesto Luana.-... Y además Elena teme por... -

La mencionada le dio un codazo a Luana para lograr que se callará.

... Por ustedes.- terminó Saya.

Ahh ¿Y por qué?- repitió Inuyasha.

Por que los desterraron injustamente... Sí, ya lo sabemos... - aclaró Elena, ante la mirada de asombro de Inuyasha.-... Y porque están en apuros y no han hecho mal nadie.- dijo contado con los dedos la hada.- Y porque... bueno, no importa. ¿Quieres nuestra ayuda o no?-

¿Cómo sé qué puedo confiar en ustedes?- preguntó Inuyasha.

Por que nosotras hicimos que el bosque los dejará pasar.- contestó Luana.

Yo no tengo prueba de eso.- objeto Inuyasha.

No. Pero miraló así. O confías en nosotras o quién sabe como acabe Kagóme.- dijo cortante Saya.

Inuyasha pareció pensarlo mejor y finalmente dijo:

Esta bien. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Cómo me ayudarán?-

Elena, la mayor de ellas, tenía una gran visión, sabía varias cosas que sus amigas no. Entre ellas, que Naraku y Kykio tenían ordenes de acabar con ellos.

Lo único que tienen que hacer.- dijo finalmente.- Es tener mucho cuidado. Tú debes saber muy bien que la gente de la Tierra le tiene un miedo, muchas veces justificado, a los demonios. Y Kagóme- dono sabe muy bien los peligros más normales a los que están expuestos. Si dañan a algún ser humano, será su perdición. En cambio, si los ayudan, quizás tengan una esperanza.-

Lo que nosotras podemos hacer por ustedes, no es mucho más allá de los límites de este bosque. Aunque si llegan al mar quizás obtengan más ayuda de nuestros parientes, los elfos. Mientras tanto te daremos dos mantas.-

¿Dos mantas? ¿En qué pueden ayudarme dos mantas?- preguntó desconfiado Inuyasha.

Esta.- dijo Elena y se adelanto junto con Luthien.- Es para la ángel.- 

La manta era verde como la vegetación nueva y a la luz de la luna tenía unas gotas de plata que centellaban emulando el rocío en las hojas.

Es muy abrigada y puede abrigar aún más si la temperatura cambia. Si la doblas puede ser tan cómoda como una cama de pluma. Y ninguna bestia o youkai puede pisar el suelo donde este extendida. Lamentablemente no afecta a las otras criaturas sobrenaturales, ni al hombre.-

En cuanto esta.- dijo Saya, adelantadonsé con Luana.- Es para ti.-

Esta frazada era azul como la noche profunda en la que fue tejida y tenía gemas blancas que resplandecían como estrellas.

¿Y qué hace?- preguntó con curiosidad el hanyou, mientras terminaba de arropar a la chica, comprobaba el cambio en ella y tomaba su propia manta. Y se acurrucaba en ella. Cuando miro hacia abajo para ver como era...

¿¿Qué me ocurrió??- gritó asustado.

No te ocurrió nada malo.- dijo conteniendo la risa Luana.- Esa manta abriga, pero te hace invisible también. -

Desde luego eso no quiere decir que no puedan sentir tu presencia o tu olor.- observó Saya.

Luthien miro el horizonte.

Ahora el alba esta próxima.- dijo.- Y a ella le sigue el amanecer, y a este la mañana. Y con ella los hombres, siempre listos a atraparnos y llevarnos.-

Y ustedes no corren con mejor suerte.- afirmo Luana.

Mejor duerman ahora y al amanecer vayansé.- sentenció Saya.

Yo les diría que intente llegar al mar. Quizás allí estén a salvo.- observó Elena, aunque sabía que no estarían a salvo por mucho tiempo.

De acuerdo.- contestó Inuyasha.

Todo se hizo oscuro.

***************************** FIN DEL SUEÑO DE INUYASHA ****************

¡Inuyasha!- llamó Kagóme. El sol estaba asomando y el no encontrar al hanyou la ponía nerviosa, quería irse de ese lugar ya mismo.

(¿Por qué demonios grita así? ¿No ve que estoy junto a ella?)- pensó molesto Inuyasha. La perspectiva de que el encuentro de la madrugada hacía sido solo un sueño lo molesto.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó finalmente el hanyou.

Deja de hacer bromas pesadas.- dijo irritada Kagóme.- Sal de tu escondite y vámonos.-

¿Cuál escondite? ¡Estoy junto a ti! ¿Qué acaso estas ciega?-

El hanyou se incorporó rápidamente y al hacerlo se le cayo la manta que lo cubría.

Visible de nuevo.

O_O ¡Por Kami!- exclamo Kagóme.- ¿¿Cómo hiciste eso??

Aquí vamos de nuevo con el cuento de hadas...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Desde detrás de un árbol Elena observaba la escena.

Espero poder confiar en ti, Inuyasha.- susurró.

¿Por qué me pediste que tejiéramos esa manta azul más pequeña que la otra? Así solo podrá proteger a uno. No a los tres... - dijo Saya, detrás de ella.

Quiero saber sí... ¿Cómo lo supiste?- contestó Elena.

Voy adquiriendo la sabiduría que viene con los años.- afirmo la de ojos negros, sonriendo por primera vez.- Aún no me has contestado.-

Quiero ver si realmente el hijo de Inutaisho _las_ merece.- comentó la rubia. 

Tú no le hubieras dado esos regalos si no confiaras en él.- observó Saya.

Pero es mejor estar segura. Y llegado el momento, ese manto nos dará la respuesta.-

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, creo que no tengo que poner ninguna aclaración mitología; exceptuando a las hadas, que son patrimonio universal. Confío en no haber mancillado ninguna mitología. Si quitamos la celta, que consideraba a ciertos árboles guardianes de los bosques. Sí hay algo "descolgado" pueden pedirme aclaración. ¡Ah! Lo de Las Casas es una consecuencia de la ignorancia de Sheila, o sea un invento mío. [Menos mal que no tenía que aclarar nada ¬_¬u]

¡No desesperen! En el próximo capítulo volverán los cazadores más solicitados. [Sí, claro. ¬_¬; Podrían morirse ellos, yo no me enojaría.]

Adivinen que viene ahora... Mi sección favorita... Sí, acertaron...

¡¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!! [Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron. Y tanto como si lo hicieron como si no, puedo intentarlo de nuevo, no me enojo.]

Chiisana Minako: Pues no sé quién este en más problemas; si la tinaja con vida, si Naraku, si Inu y la pobre de Kagóme. En fin, sobre al waff, veté saltando la barda ¡Por qué no tengo idea de cómo hacerle! Y la verdad es que casi toda la trama gira alrededor de la persecución. Así que más me vale sea interesante. Y lamento lo de tu integridad ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Rosalynn: Yo hubiera preferido lluvia, pero bueno. Y lo de las buenas relaciones en bastante relativo, como ya habrás visto. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

YaShi- Mgj: Yo también espero que Inu y Kagóme lleguen a conocerse mejor. Como ya explique antes lo del romance (leasé Waff) es un poco dudoso. Haré lo mejor que pueda. (O sea: no esperes mucho) Y de verdad espero poder cumplir. Y yo leo tus fics, aunque no deje Rewiens, porque me termino traumando de tanto drama. [Mira quién lo dice.]

Sayuri: Si me sirvió muchisimo lo que me diste. Y no sé si has revisado el correo, pero te mande uno. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

Sayo: Mejor que siga siendo una historia enganchante, o pierdo como en la guerra. Lo que quise decir era que no quería hacerla de muchos capítulos, porque no me salen muy bien cuando son tan largos los fictiones. Pero los capítulos varían en el largo.

Bunny Saito: Bueno, ni modo tomaté tu tiempo para terminar. Me siento emocionada de que este sea uno de los pocos fictiones que lees. [Sheila es una llorona sin remedio.] Y ten por seguro que lo continuaré. ¡Muchas gracias!

Shojoranko: Yo también estuve muy desconectada últimamente. ¿Así que el volcán siempre te arruina las fiestas? ¿Este año no? Espero que las hayas pasado bien tu también. Yo sobreviví, al menos. Y ya me entere que donde me voy de vacaciones no hay volcanes. Ni modo. Me quedaré sin un Sessh- chan. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Dejen Rewiens! 


	4. Esperanzas

****

¡Holas! ^_^

Desde ya... ¡Muchisímas gracias por sus Rewiens! [Si me dejaron, ya saben donde buscar.]

Este capítulo se me alargo. Y vuelven a escenas nuestros cazadores favoritos. [Sí, claro ¬_¬]

Simbología: [] Mis acotaciones (Infaltables ^_^u); () Pensamientos de los personajes; *** SUEÑOS ***; *** FLASH BACK ****

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Y aunque espero algún día vivir de esto, por ahora no cobro nada.

Ya los dejo con el cuarto capítulo.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

__

El destierro en la Tierra

Esperanzas

Has estado muy extraña.- comentó como al descuido Inuyasha.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

Bueno... No importa... - dijo dudosa la chica.- Es que tuve un sueño... es muy tonto... - las mejillas se le enrojecieron levemente.

Bueno, cuentamé.- Habían bebido de un cristalino arroyo, ya fuera del bosque de las hadas.- A falta de comida, una historia me entretendrá un rato y no pensaré en el rugido de mí estomago.-

Yo estaba en un lugar muy oscuro.- comenzó la chica.- Y de pronto un relámpago iluminaba el lugar y se veía un gran uno en rojo. Luego un rayo caía en él y se rompía en tres pedazos grandes. Yo me cubría la cara y cuando bajaba los brazos había una luz crepuscular.- ella hizo un silencio.

¿Y pasó algo a continuación?- preguntó entre desganado y curioso el hanyou.

Sí. Yo me encontraba acunando un bulto. Esta envuelto en una manta... como la tuya.- Aquí la joven ángel se detuvo un momento, reflexionando y luego continuó.- De pronto comenze a un oír un llanto y cuando quise ver lo que había dentro de la manta se levanto un viento huracanado y me arranco el bulto de entre los brazos. Este se deshizo al viento y vi que era solo una manta, nada más.- la chica calló.

Sé que hay algo que no me has contado ¿Qué es?- preguntó extrañamente seguro el mitad demonio.

Bueno... - titubeó la mujer.- Luego me encontré sentada en el suelo, con una luz como de la mañana envolviéndolo todo, entonces llegó un niño de unos tres años, no más. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos grises. Se sentó en mi regazo y se apoyó en mí, abrazandosé, luego me dijo: _"Protéjala, protejanlá, Kagóme - dono. Por favor." "¿Qué a quién? ¡Oye, espera!" _Le grite cuando él ya se había bajado de mi falda. Luego amaneció y desperté.- concluyo la mujer.

Es muy extraño, sin duda. Pero de ninguna manera tonto.-

Espero que no pase de ser un sueño.- se dijo a sí misma Kagóme.- Mientras tanto... - agregó en voz alta.-... De algo hay que vivir.-

Sí, ya lo sé.- contestó Inuyasha, sentandosé y encogiendo las rodillas.- Pero no sé me ocurre nada ¿Y a ti?- preguntó, acomodando la cabeza en las rodillas y las manos al costado del cuerpo.

Es época de cosechas.- notó Kagóme.- Podríamos ofrecernos en las plantaciones.-

Sí.- Inuyasha volvió la cabeza a Kagóme.- Pero estamos cerca del mar y por aquí hay pocos campos de cosecha. Aquí se dedican a la pesca.- objetó Inuyasha.

En todo caso no lo sabremos hasta haber llegado a algún lugar habitado. ¡Así que en marcha!- dijo la joven parandosé y sonriendo.

Inuyasha asintió, y secretamente se sintió aliviado. Esa Kagóme se parecía más a la que había caído sobre sus rodillas y lo había enfrentado sin problemas. Nada más lejos de esa otra Kagóme melancólica y pesimista.

¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!- apremió la chica.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kykio estaba bastante... ¿Cómo decirlo?: ¿Molesta? ¿Enojada? ¿Preocupada? ¿Culposa?. Sobre que le ordenaban "matar" a su pupila, tarea que le parecía sumamente horrible. [Recuerden que es un universo paralelo ^_^u] Ahora le había perdido el rastro. Había averiguado en la aldea más próxima al probable punto de caída de la ángel y allí le habían dicho que habían visto a una joven que respondía a la descripción de Kagóme.

Pero había un dato curioso... Estaba acompañada, más bien ella acompañaba, por un joven muy particular. La descripción le recordaba a una cosa, pero no recordaba claramente que...

Enma Ho- sama... ¡Por supuesto! ¡Inuyasha!- se quedo un momento desconcertada.- Enma Ho- sama dijo que habían desterrado a un hanyou el mismo día que a Kagóme... Jamás pensé qué se encontrarían... ¡Qué calamidad! ¡Tengo que avisar! Pero me pregunto si al mismo Enma Ho mismo o a... -

Recorrió los alrededores del lugar indicado y encontró poco y nada. De pronto su vista se volvió al bosque.

¡Ellas deben saber algo!- extendió las alas y voló raudamente hasta la espesa floresta.

Le costó mucho trabajo avanzar a pie por el espeso bosque. Finalmente llegó a un claro con dos robles enormes y un lago cristalino. Aún había restos de una hoguera mágica. Seguramente las hadas habían estado allí. Y por añadidura hacía muy poco tiempo y durante un lapso considerable.

¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- dijo una voz musical.

Soy Kykio. Quiero hablar con Elena. Ahora diganmé quienes son ustedes.-

¡Luana!- grito la misma voz.

¿Sí Luthien?- contestó otra voz, dulce.

Ve por Elena- sama y Saya- san.- ordeno una pequeña hadita, de piel parda y ojos celestes, saliendo de la espesura.

Se oyó un zumbido veloz y se instalo un pesado silencio.

¿Y puedo preguntar para que busca a Elena- sama?- pregunto educadamente Luthien.

Supongo que sí. Busco noticias de una joven ángel llamada Kagóme. Y quizás también puedan decirme algo de un hanyou, Inuyasha creo que se llama.-

¿Inuyasha, hijo de Inutaisho?- preguntó Elena, sobresaltándolas. Detrás de ella venían Saya y Luana.

El mismo. ¿Qué puede decirme?- pregunto fríamente Kykio.

Las dos hadas menores intercambiaron miradas entre nerviosas y aterrorizadas. Saya y Elena se miraron un minuto a los ojos.

Nada.- contestó finalmente Elena.- Lamentemos no poder darle información.-

Pero parece que saben muy bien de quienes les hablo.- observó astutamente Kykio. [Voy a tratar de no tenerle tanto odio en este fic. Pero no prometo nada ¬_¬u]

Claro que sí.- intervino Saya. Los corazones de todas se desbocaron.- Es sabido por todos los seres de Kami que los desterraron.- Las tres suspiraron aliviadas, pero volvieron a transpirar frío al sentir la mirada penetrante de Kykio.

Bien. Si no pueden decirme nada más, me marcho.- las miro por el rabillo del ojo.- Pero me gustaría enterarme si tienen alguna novedad.-

Tengaló por seguro.- respondió Luana. Kykio se volvió y extendiendo las alas desapareció en la lejanía.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de respirar tranquilas cuando Elena ordeno:

Luthien, recorre todo el bosque de ser necesario hasta hallarlos y avísales el peligro que los asecha.-

¿Y si ya salieron del bosque?- preguntó Saya.

Confiemos en que llegaran a las costas del mar. Allí los elfos están prevenidos.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Inuyasha y Kagóme habían vagado todo el día, al caer la tarde arrastraban los pies fatigados por un camino polvoriento.

¡Espera!- lo detuvo la chica.- ¿Sientes eso?-

Inuyasha se irguió en toda su estatura y, girando la cabeza, olió el aire.

Aquí estuvo trabajando un Oni.- afirmo Inuyasha.- Huele a enfermedad.- 

Este olor me marea y no me gusta.- aseguró la chica, secándose los ojos que habían comenzado a lagrimearle.- ¡Ven!- dijo la joven y tomando la mano de Inuyasha lo llevó hasta la casa de donde salía ese horrible olor.

Llamo a la puerta.

Buenas tardes señora... - dijo cortésmente.- Mi amigo y yo... - 

La mujer los miro con aire desconfiado y al examinar a Inuyasha a la luz que veía de dentro vio sus orejas de perro y lanzando un grito les cerro la puerta.

Señora... Por favor... - llamó la chica, golpeando de nuevo.- No queremos dañarlos... Nosotros solo... -

¡Vayansé de aquí, demonios! ¡Vayansé antes de que llame a la sacerdotisa del pueblo!-

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó un hombre, que llegaba con una azada al hombro.

¡Estos demonios quieren dañarnos, Takeshi! ¡No les bastó con traer la enfermedad sobre nuestro pequeño Lían!- dijo muy asustada la mujer.

¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!- protestó Inuyasha.- No sé lo que Kagóme se proponga. Pero seguramente no es nada malo. ¡Ella es un ángel! En el sentido más literal posible.- agregó en voz baja el Inu.

¿Y qué quieren?- preguntó sombríamente el hombre.

Nosotros no venimos a dañarlos. En efecto, advertimos que un Oni los ha afectado. Y la sensación de enfermedad en el ambiente es insoportable para mí. Queremos ver si podemos hacer algo.-

Voy a confiar en ustedes.- contestó finalmente el hombre.- Pero si hacen algo malo lo van a pagar caro.-

No haremos nada malo.- respondió entre dientes el hanyou, entrando en la casa.

Fueron guiados a un cuarto un poco oscuro. Las ventanas estaban entornadas. Kagóme se acercó a ellas y las abrió. Entró una corriente de viento frío y refrescante. Las estrellas titilaron en el cielo y la luna empezaba a alzarse al este.

Gracias a Kami que abriste la ventana.- Inuyasha se acercó a ella.- El olor a muerte y enfermedad es repugnante.-

Sí.- asintió ella con un gesto.- Y el encierro no le hace bien. Ninguna muralla impedirá a ninguno demonio acabar con ellos si este lo desea.- Luego se volvió a la mujer, que aguardaba en silencio. - ¿Le molestaría si reviso a Lían?-

Esta bien.- concedió la mujer.

Kagóme se arrodillo junto al futón y corrió con cuidado las mantas del niño.

Inuyasha.- susurró.- ¿Puedes ver a los mensajero que quieren llevarlo?-

El hanyou asintió con la cabeza.

Bien. Destrúyelos. Imagino que puedes hacerlo.- comento ella.

Sí, claro.- contestó el hanyou. Y desde entonces las mujeres vieron como disimuladamente cada tanto el hanyou desgarraba el aire. Con cada nuevo tajo que el hanyou hacía, el niño parecía recuperar color.

Kagóme levanto las ropas del niño y vio unas bocas de color violáceo en casi todo el torso del chico. Parecía que, en algún momento, de ellas había manado sangre. Pero ahora estaba seca. Kagóme vio, con un asomo de asco, como pequeñisimos gusanos blancos recorrían las heridas por debajo de la piel y en casi todo los lugares que las circundaban.

Por favor ¿Podría traerme agua y jabón?- preguntó dulcemente la chica. - Estas heridas necesitan ser limpiadas.- agregó la joven.

Enseguida vuelvo.- contestó la mujer, levantandosé.

¿Es muy grave?- preguntó Inuyasha, desgarrando a otro pequeño mensajero.

No lo sé. Supongo que complicado para un ser humano. Y aunque a mí me costará un poco también, podré con ellas.- Ese momento la madre de Lían llegó con las cosas.

Kagóme limpio todas las heridas. Había más en los brazos, cuello y piernas.

Mientras tanto hablaba con la pobre mujer, para calmar su ansiedad. Aunque era un poco dificultoso, iban saliendo adelante.

¿Comió algo dudoso antes de caer enfermo? ¿Bebió algo extraño?-

No que nosotros sepamos.- contestó nervioso la mujer.

Mamá... - llamó el niño, cuando Kagóme le limpiaba la última llaga.

¡Lían!- grito la mujer, precipitandosé al lecho del niño.

Espere.- la detuvo firmemente Kagóme.- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó suave y dulcemente, dirigiendosé al niño.

Mejor. Como no me he sentido en días.- respondió el niño. Se sentó y se refregó los ojos, mirando a Kagóme.

No te esfuerces.- dijo ella, haciéndolo acostarse.- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al ver la insistente mirada del chico. 

Mamá... - balbuceó el chico, maravillado.- ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? ¿No he muerto aún y estoy viendo un ángel que viene por mí?-

Por cierto que no vendría un ángel por ti.- aseguro Inuyasha.

No, hijo.- contestó a señora.- Aunque ciertamente debe de ser una.-

Lamento molestarla. La curación de su hijo es casi segura.- dijo escogiendo las palabras la chica.- Pero nos sería de mucha ayuda que nos trajera una hierba en particular. No se preocupe, no es difícil de encontrar.- agregó al ver la cara de preocupación de la mujer.- Se la conoce como Ajenjo.-

Ajenjo.- repitió la mujer. Acto seguido salió de la habitación.

El silencio los envolvió y Kagóme se volvió al niño.

Esto no va a dolerte.- dijo.- Aunque quizás te parezca que quema un poco. Pero no te hará daño ¿Confías en mí?-

Sí, Srta. Ángel, yo confío en usted. Pero quisiera saber ¿Qué hace aquí?-

Son niños como tú los que hicieron que hoy este aquí. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?- contestó ella.

Sí ¿Entonces no necesita el Ajenjo? ¿Solo lo mando a buscar para deshacerse de mis padres y sus preguntas incomodas?-

Inuyasha se rió con ganas.

Eres muy inteligente, Lían.- dijo.- Seguramente en parte tienes razón.-

Pero solo en parte.- afirmo Kagóme.- ¡Ahora démonos prisa!-

Kagóme puso ambas manos sobre una de las llagas y luego de unos momentos de concentración recito unas palabras entre dientes y una luz blanquecina baño la llaga y se expandió en la zona circundante. La herida cicatrizo.

Luego de unas cuantas llagas su rapidez aumento y en menos de media hora todas estaban cerradas.

¿Te ardió mucho?- pregunto amablemente.

Nada, Ángel- dono ¡Muchísimas gracias! De verdad no sabe cuanto mejor me siento. Apenas hoy en la mañana, creía que iba a morir.-

Pues el ambiente cambió.- observó Inuyasha.

¡Oh! ¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto el chico.

Yo soy un amigo de Kagóme. Seguramente tu veías a unas criaturas esqueléticas y pardas que tiraban de ti y querían arrastrarte.- observó el hanyou.

Sí, sí.- asintió el niño, horrorizado de recordar esa visión.

Y luego un resplandor que las corta y desvanecía... - describió Kagóme.

Así es.-

Ese fui yo.- aseveró orgulloso el hanyou.

¡Hijo!- grito la mujer, entrando seguida por su marido.- ¡Estas bien!- lo abrazó con fuerza y lo apretó contra su pecho.

¡Tranquila mujer o lo ahogaras!- exclamo Takeshi, pero él también esta feliz, revolvió el cabello de su hijo.

Lían, tengo una pregunta para ti.- interrumpió Kagóme.- Y quiero la verdad.- Todos se volvieron a ella. - ¿Te lastimaste antes de caer enfermo?-

Bueno... - titubeó el chico, pensativo y como si buscara en el fondo de su memoria.- Eso fue hace muchos días... - Había un dejo de culpa en la mirada del niño. Ante los rostros severos de sus padres, continuo.- Sí. Había dio a jugar a la playa. Estaba en el mar cuando una ola me arrastro hasta la playa y al ser llevado por el agua choque con un banco de piedras.-

¿¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada??- gritaron sus padres.

Porque no estaba lastimado gravemente y sabía que se enojarían conmigo.- contestó avergonzado el chico.

Takeshi estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Kagóme lo detuvo.

Por favor, señor. Su hijo acaba de recuperarse de una enfermedad siniestra. Deje los consejos para mañana. Sin embargo... - Miró de reojo a Lían.- Debes saber que tuviste mucha suerte al salir con vida y resistir tanto tiempo. Puedo haberte ocurrido algo peor, incluso morir, como tu mismo dijiste.-

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto la madre.

Esa ola no fue una ola ordinaria.- dijo Inuyasha, hablando por primera vez.- La provocaron. Donde había una llaga, Lían debió de haberse hecho un moretón al chocar contra las rocas. Por la noche un Oni aprovecho estas lastimaduras y abrió otras más profundas.- finalizo el hanyou.

Ahora vamos a prepararte un té de ajenjo.- dijo Kagóme.- Es amargo, pero deber tomarlo si no quieres tener una recaída. Esas heridas estaban infectadas. Y aunque muchos de los gusanos los elimine, es mejor asegurarnos. El ajenjo los acabará. Luego trata de dormir un poco.- le sonrío cálidamente.- Nosotras vamos a prepararlo. Inuyasha y tu padre se quedaran contigo. Sabes muy bien que puedes dormir con toda tranquilidad esta noche, porque no te llevarán mientras nosotros estemos aquí. Para mañana ya no habrá ni rastros de la enfermedad y podremos marcharnos en paz.-

Su madre acomodo las mantas del futón, le besó la frente y salió junto con Kagóme. Inuyasha se recargo en la pared y cerro los ojos, para descansarlos.

Muchas gracias.- dijo el hombre, luego de un rato.- Le estamos eternamente agradecidos. Han salvado lo que mi esposa y yo más amamos en el mundo.-

¡Feh! Por mi parte no fue nada. Debería de agradecerle a Kagóme. Ella hizo mucho más que yo.- luego se dirigió a Lían.- Trata de descansar. Ya sabes, si vuelven, llamamé.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naraku escucho atentamente el relato de su sirviente.

Esta era una criatura esquelética, del color de la tierra y ojos saltones. Tenía unas membranosas alas negras.

Así que Inuyasha no estaba solo, pensó, una joven estaba con él. Y no cualquier joven. La ángel desterrada, quién estaba siendo buscada por Kykio. Se preguntó si Kykio ya lo sabría. Y como podría usar ese conocimiento a su favor.

CONTINUARÁ...

No puedo creer [Ni yo misma, se entiende.] Que haya puesto a ese par de ***** en la historia. Pero en fin, sin ellos "Inuyasha" no sería "Inuyasha"

Creo que aclaraciones mitológicas no tengo, excepto el hecho de que los Oni son los demonios japoneses que provocan las desgracias en general. [¡Muchas gracias, Sayuri!]

No sé si en Japón crezca ajenjo. Otra consecuencia de la ignorancia de Sheila.

Ahora a mi sección favorita...

¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS! [Lo repito, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron. Y tanto como si lo hicieron como si no, pueden apretar ese pequeño botón de allá abajo, no me enojaré.]

Yashi: Bueno, si pretendo escribir, más me vale tener algo de imaginación. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. Y sobre si actualice pronto o no, eso queda a criterio del lector. [Sobre los Rewiens... Ya sabes. Y no me traume por suerte.]

Sayuri: Si recibiste mi correo, de hecho lo contestaste luego de que actualice la última vez ^_^u. Muchas gracias por la información. Y ten por seguro que te enviaré otro pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Y actualiza pronto.

LP: Muchas gracias por el Rewiens. A mí también me parecieron lindas las hadas. [Por supuesto, o no las habrías puesto, tonta.]

Eso me recuerda; ANUNCIO GENERAL ¡Tengo síndrome de Gollum! [Y de Sakura, ya que recordé.] Así que no se asusten si hablo conmigo misma.

Rosalynn: Si, hasta hadas ya salieron a ayudarlos. Pero que no se acostumbren que no pienso poner muchos aliados más. Sobre lo de cuales tres, bueno espero que pronto se vea cuales tres. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens y la felicitación! Y casi se me olvida... Te felicito por la fuerza de voluntad. Mira que leerte 21 capítulos de mi lata anterior a esto...

Shojoranko: Te agradezco que me hayas dejado un comentario aunque ibas de carrera. Menos mal que pudiste pasar bien las fiestas. Yo espero terminar, como mucho, en la 1° semana de febrero, porque luego me voy de viaje hasta marzo. En fin, ya veré ¡Muchas gracias!

Sayo: Pues sí. Al principio los elfos eran solo una mención. Pero ya les hice un lugar. Y si te gustan las mezclas de mitología estas de para bienes. Yo no mezclo mitologías, lo mío es mancillarlas, directamente. Como poder preguntar, podes... Pero espero que pronto sepan. Yo no sé si me vaya bien. Pero eso espero. Por supuesto que me importa que te guste la historia. Y no eres latera para nada.

Chiisana Minako: No necesitas una garrocha, creo que si tomas el Paso de Uspallata es más fácil. Por más ayuda que intentes darme no me entrará en esta cabeza, no pierdas tiempo. Como ya dije a mi también me gustaron las hadas. Y por supuesto digo lo mismo (*_*) de la escena que Inu abraza a Kagóme. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! [Lo necesito.]

Kala: Bueno, no importa. No tienes de que sentirte apenada. [Yo he empezado a leer historias con siete capítulos.] Lo importante es que finalmente decidiste leer y me dejaste Rewiens. Y viniendo de alguien que se trago casi integro "El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian... " Tiene mucho valor la felicitación. [Es decir; no saliste espantada al ver que era la misma autora.]

¡Hasta la próxima!

****


	5. Piezas y pasos del Plan

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Aquí vamos con el capítulo número seis. Solo les pido un favor; No me maten por el final...

Ya saben a quién pertenecen los personajes. Obviamente no a mí.

Simbología: []Mis acotaciones; () Pensamientos de los personajes; *** FLASH BACK***; ***SUEÑOS***; _"respuesta del otro yo"_

Ya los dejo con el nuevo capítulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

__

El destierro en la Tierra

Piezas y pasos del plan

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda.- suspiro la madre de Lían. - Nos han salvado la vida, a mí y a mi esposo.-

La mujer revolvió el contenido de la vasija sobre el fuego, y al notar la mirada de curiosidad de Kagóme se volteó a mirara, ella también, con gesto interrogante.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto incomoda la aldeana.

- Disculpe... pero no la entiendo... nosotros solo salvamos a su hijo... - contestó, pensativa, Kagóme.

Mina, tal era el nombre de la mujer, le sonrió entre enternecida y comprensiva.

- Tú aún eres muy joven, Kagóme... y no tienes hijos. Pero si algún día los tienes comprenderás que no quieres nada más que verlos felices y tranquilos, no importa a costa de que. Quizá tú ahora pienses que ese sentimiento solo se puede dar cuando amas a alguien de verdad... y yo también lo creía... y en cierta forma es cierto... yo amo a mi hijo y a Takeshi, son lo que más quiero en mi vida... pero, pongámoslo así... si para lograr la felicidad de mi hijo tendría que morir, o dejar a Takeshi, lo que en cierta forma equivaldría a morir, lo haría... -

Kagóme asintió silenciosamente. Después de todo ella no tenía a nadie a quien querer con toda su alma... excepto quizás, y hasta cierto punto, a Inuyasha... pero definitivamente no con toda su alma...

**__**

"Por ahora..." le respondió una voz dentro de ella.

Supongo que estarán hambrientos... - notó amablemente la mujer.- Hoy se quedarán a cenar y dormirán aquí... mañana pueden partir si quieren y les daremos algo para el camino... -

******************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **********************

Además de "algo para el camino" habían obtenido una fama extraordinaria de curanderos. Así fue como se vieron llenos de trabajo por dos días. Y por cada aldea que pasaban, los habitantes estaban enterados de sus supuestos poderes y los llenaban de pacientes. Esto se debía, principalmente, a que tenían un gran éxito con los enfermos terminales.

Para Inuyasha parecía imposible pensar que esos rumores llegaran a perjudicarlos.

Y digo esos rumores, porque no solo era uno [el de su fama]

El común de la gente opinaba que ellos eran pareja.

Ustedes pueden creer el amor a primera vista, o no.

Pueden creer que el amor cae como un rayo fulminante. O por el contrario, que es un proceso lento e imperceptible hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

En todo caso, Inuyasha era partidario de la última opinión y ese rumor no hacía más que arrancarle una sonrisa.

(Es que en la mentalidad de la gente no cabe que una chica y un muchacho viajen juntos... Y no haya nada entre ellos.)- pensó Inuyasha.

**__**

(¿Y en tu mente si cabe?)- se contestó. [¡Juró que te puedes contestar!]

(Ese no es el punto. El punto que las provisiones no serán eternas)- Y esto lo decía porque en base a "su arte", como lo llamaba Kagóme, les habían dado varias buenas comidas y bastantes alimentos para viajar.

Inuyasha ¿Podríamos detenernos a desayunar? ¡Tengo hambre!- la voz de Kagóme lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hicieron un alto y tomaron el desayuno, como lo llamaba Kagóme. Esto era sencillamente una manzana y un poco de pan y queso.

Kagóme mastico la fruta y se abismo en sus pensamientos.

Hacía cuatro días que había sido desterrada. Luego de un primer momento de zozobra, había podido ordenar los hechos en su cabeza. Esa flecha no estaba destinada a desterrarla... el objetivo del proyectil era... matar...

Se pregunto si se había salvado de ese fin... O sí el peso del destino aún pendía sobre sus cabezas.

¿Y bien?- pregunto Inuyasha, trayéndola a la realidad.- ¿Ya has decidido para donde iremos?-

Esa pregunta asombro un poco a la joven ángel, pero sonrió. El Inu había aprendido a tener una fe casi ciega en ella. 

Pues en realidad... Estuve pensado en algo... Más bien en alguien... -

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¡Miroku!- llamo una chica, por así decirlo, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cadera.

Dime, mi amor.- respondió un hombre, quien estaba acostado en una esterilla en el piso de la cabaña, girando sus profundos ojos azulados hacia ella.

Ve a buscar a Kan.- le contestó.

Pero Sango... - protestó Miroku.- Él tiene 3 años. Hay que darle oportunidad de explorar... -

Pero tengo un mal presentimiento... - pronuncio la joven, con tono nervioso.- Por favor... -

Dame otra buena razón.- exigió firmemente el hombre, sentandosé en la esterilla.

Por favor... - la chica se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo, plantadole un beso.

¡Oh! Esta bien... - respondió Miroku, fingiendo estar ofendido y hacerlo a regañadientes. 

En realidad siempre acababa cediendo cuando de Sango se trataba. Y más si su querida se aprovecha y lo convencía con caricias.

Pero eso no le importaba. Había dejado cosas mucho más grande que su decisión para poder estar a su lado.

Sin saber como, sus pies lo llevaron por un camino entre los pinos que separaban la casa del borde del acantilado.

En un momento la sangre huyo de su rostro. 

Allí, al borde mismo del abismo, estaba Kan. 

Desmayado y sangrando.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Y pensar que fue un gran problema cuando ese idiota decidió ir tras ella.- se sonrió Naraku.

No le había dicho a nadie que sabía sobre Inuyasha y la ángel fugitiva. No. La gloria de matar al demonio más buscado y entregar a una ángel catalogada como altamente peligrosa... Era un honor que no pensaba compartir con nadie... Y mucho menos con esa estúpida tutora que había dejado escapar aun presa tan fácil.

Eso no.

Sonrió por encima del tazón del que bebía, repasando, detalle por detalle, su plan.

Era una suerte tener mensajeros por todas partes.

Especialmente con esos rumores tan interesantes dando vueltas...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yo quisiera... - comenzó Kagóme.- Hace unos cuatro años... desterraron a otra ángel... Sango, se llamaba... En ese entonces ella tenía 18 años... No sé si aun viva... Y en ese caso donde... Pero me gustaría verla de nuevo... -

Sango... - repitió Inuyasha, buscando en su memoria. Había algo que le recordaba ese nombre... Un hecho lejano... 

Miroku se fue con... ¡Por supuesto! ¡Con Sango!- exclamo Inuyasha.

¿Qué?- preguntó Kagóme confundida.

¿No recuerdas por qué desterraron a Sango?- le replico a Kagóme.

Bueno... - ella hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.- Si, porque se enamoro de un habitante del infierno... -

¡Exacto! ¡Ese era Miroku, el recepcionista!- [Sin comentarios, ¬_¬u]

¿Miroku? Sí, creo que era su nombre... ¿Lo conocías?- pregunto Kagóme.

¡Por supuesto que lo conocía! Y hasta hace un año yo lo venía a visitar cada tanto. Si no se han mudado, yo sé donde pueden estar.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Qué te ha pasado, Kan?- gimió Sango, viendo a su hijo inconsciente en los brazos de Miroku. 

No lo sé.- contestó el otrora demonio, pues ya no lo era más.- Estaba desmayado al borde del acantilado.-

¡Pudo haber caído por allí!- exclamo Sango.- ¡Te das cuenta! ¡Yo te decía que algo malo pasaba!-

Por favor, tranquila.- Pidió el hombre, estrechándola por los hombros.

¿¿Cómo me pides que me este tranquila? ¡Nuestro hijo esta grave!- la joven estallo en lágrimas.- ¡Y yo ni siquiera puedo ayudarlo! ¡Ya no soy uno de ellos!- 

En ese momento la fortuna les dio una mano. O eso creyeron ellos. 

¡¡Miroku!!- grito una voz desde fuera de la cabaña.

No puede ser.- dudo el hombre, pero abrió la puerta.

¿Viste un aparecido o qué?- pregunto alegremente Inuyasha, entrando en la cabaña. Pero su expresión cambio al sentir el clima.- ¡Tenemos más trabajo, Kagóme!- llamo sobre su hombro.

Estas bromeando.- dijo anonadada Sango, sin atreverse a creerlo. Olvidada por un momento del estado del niño.

Detrás del hanyou entró Kagóme. El vestido de lino resplandeció en la oscuridad.

¡Sango!- exclamo la joven ángel, precipitandosé a la joven madre y estechandola fuertemente.

Esto es irreal.- alcanzó a balbucear la mujer.

Parece que caímos en un momento oportuno ¿No, Inuyasha?- notó Kagóme.

Así es.-

Esperen un momento. ¿Ustedes son los dos viajeros que sanan a la gente? O_O.- dudo Miroku.

¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Nosotros solo un pobre diablo desterrado y una ángel en idénticas condiciones.- señalo Inuyasha.

¡Por Kami! x_x-

Si lo somos ^_^u.- Se apresuro a agregar Kagóme.- Y parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.- la chica se dirigió al futón donde esta tendido Kan.

No sé como lo logras. Pero siempre llegas a tiempo.- señalo Inuyasha.

La joven ángel lo ignoro y examino al niño.

No puede ser... - dijo con cara de horror Kagóme.

¿Qué... qué le sucede? ¡Habla, por Kami!- apremió nerviosa Sango.

¿No lo notaste?- pregunto extrañada la chica. Examino más de cerca de Sango: - ¡Es imposible! ¡Eres una humana!-

Sí, si, si... - interrumpió con mal humor Miroku.- ¿Qué tiene Kan?-

El sopor negro.- murmuro Kagóme.

El silencio los cubrió como un pesado manto.

Dime que mientes.- susurró Inuyasha.

Lamentablemente no.- contestó la chica.

¿Qué eso? ¿Tiene cura? ¡Dime que la tiene!- exclamo Sango.

El sopor negro es una enfermedad que sume a la persona en la inconsciencia y la inmovilidad total.- dijo sombríamente Miroku. - Pero hay algo peor.-

¿Puede haber algo peor que eso?-

Sí. Durante ese sueño la persona ve el asunto que más le preocupa, pero exagerado. En caso de que no haya ningún asunto que lo preocupe especialmente, la misma enfermedad los crea. Esto sume al afectado en la angustia y el miedo.- señalo el Inu.

Y no acaba ahí.- prosiguió Kagóme.- A continuación el enfermo padece un cansancio físico inmenso y un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si fuera cortajeado por una daga. Siente frío y se marea. Y en casos de gente muy vulnerable pierden el aire y siente el corazón aguijoneado.- 

¿Y tiene cura? ¿¿Qué podemos hacer?? ¡Dime, por Kami- sama, Kagóme!-

Bueno... Para curar a Kan necesitamos unas plantas, tienen unas flores azuladas y el corazón rojo fuego. Hay que hervir las flores y las hojas y dárselo de beber. Esa infusión le devolverá calor al cuerpo. Luego con los tallos hay que encender una hoguera para que purifique el ambiente y hacer que la luz le llegue y la vea al despertar.- murmuró Kagóme

Yo iré por esa planta.- afirmo Miroku.

Voy contigo. Ustedes quédense. Ya sabes que hacer.- agrego dirigiendosé a Inuyasha.

Tranquila.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tienen suerte.- señalo la joven ángel. - Esta planta crece bajo los pinos.-

Minuto de silencio.

Kagóme- dono... Puedo preguntar... ¿Qué ocurrió?- dudo Miroku.

¿Con qué?- pregunto Kagóme.

¿Por qué... te desterraron...? No será por... -

No.- lo interrumpió la chica.- No es por eso. Fue por... -

Quizás en otro momento... ¿No es esta la planta?- dijo Miroku, al tiempo que arrancaba de cuajo un ramillete de las flores.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido.

Una gruesa red atrapo a Miroku, es ese mismo momento. Ninguno se había recuperado de la sorpresa cuando varias figuras oscuras se movieron en derredor, rodeándolos.

¡Maldición! ¡No son capaces de hacer algo bien!- dijo una voz fría e irritada. 

De la nada un gigantesco trasgo se acerco rápidamente con un saco [O bolsa, como lo conozcan.] Emboto a Kagóme en él y la alzo en vilo.

¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame, bestia horrible!- grito Kagóme.

Una mano soltó la cuerda que sostenía la red y Miroku cayo con un ruido seco.

A lo lejos se oían risas siniestras, mezcladas con alguna blasfemia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Miroku había corrido lo más rápidamente posible hasta la casa. Sin dar explicaciones sobre la situación de la joven ángel, procedieron a curar a Kan.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- llamó débilmente el niño.

No, no... tranquilo... descansa y mira el fuego... Solo un rato... - ordeno Sango con dulzura.

Altamente contrariado, el niño se recostó y observo las llamas. Los sueños horribles de la enfermedad se disipaban como lejanas pesadillas de noches antiguas. Excepto...

¿Qué le ocurrió a Kagóme, Miroku?- pregunto finalmente Inuyasha, rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía desde hacia unos minutos.

Pues... -

¡Ella!- interrumpió Kan.- ¿Tu eres Inuyasha?-

Sí.-

Se la llevaron.- susurró el niño.

¿¿Qué dices??- casi grito el hanyou.

Yo lo vi en mi sueño. Un enorme y feo ogro se la llevo embotada en un saco.-

El hanyou miro intrigado a Miroku y él asintió.

¿Sabes a donde?- pregunto con un hilo de voz el mitad demonio.

Sí. Al reino de las tinieblas. Y dijeron que tienes que ir por ella.- afirmo el niño.

¿Por qué la habitación giraba? 

¿Por qué la cara de pánico de Sango y de preocupación de Miroku?

¿Y por qué se veía todo negro?

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, aquí lo dejo por ahora... [Sheila mira distraídamente para otro lado ¬_¬u] Este capítulo se me alargo, espero que no haya sido muy pesado de leer. ¡No sé preocupen! En el próximo capítulo volverá la per... ¡Quiero decir Kykio! [3:p] [Esto es sonrisa sádica.]

Creo que no robe nada a ninguna mitología. Si lo hice, avísenme para poner la correspondiente aclaración. [Aclaro que la supuesta enfermedad de Kan no tiene nada que ver con la proveniente de los Nazgul de Tolkien.]

¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS! [¡Muchisímas gracias a quienes me dejaron!]

Kala: Bueno, si como dices hay que saber reconocer lo bueno... Yo te aconsejaría practicar más... y si el fic promete, espero cumplir. Pasando a otra cosa, ¡No logre encontrar ningún fic tuyo! Mándame la dirección de tu perfil [Siempre que hagas fics de CCS, o ESDLA, o HP, o Inu. Por que si no, no entiendo ni jota.] ¡A ver si logro leer alguno! ¡Muchas gracias!

Yashi: ¡Gracias por la felicitación! Vos también deberías revisar tu concepto de "excelente" Aquí tienes el capítulo siguiente. Y sobre la alianza de Nar/ Perra, te diré que en el futuro seguramente. Pero por ahora Naraku no parece muy dispuesto a compartir gloria con nadie... ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Rosalynn: Je, je... No te creas que tanta buena acción... Más bien "Basándose en su arte obtienen alimentos" Aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo hagan por hacer un bien... Ya ves que otra aventura los espera y que si aparecen Sango y Miroku, espero en el próximo capítulo poner algo más de ellos... Y lamentablemente el hermoso, precioso y guapo... Es decir Sessh- chan no va aparecer. Lo siento por las fans [¡Y eso me incluye! ;_;] En fin, sobre gustos... (Por decir que mis fics te gustan.)¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Sayo: Voy a tratar de no demorarme ni una semana en actualizar, o no me dará el tiempo y tendré que dejar hasta marzo. Que bueno que te este gustando el fic, y por mi atropello ya te explique porque no pienso retrasarme. ¡Muchas gracias por el Rewiens!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Pero igualmente me gustaría enterarme que les pareció ¡Dejen Rewiens, porfis!


	6. Bajando al Jigoku

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Aquí voy con el verdadero capítulo seis. Es que cuando escribí las notas de autor del capítulo anterior tenía la cabeza en otro lado. ^_^u

Este capítulo es bastante largo.

Simbología: [] Mis acotaciones; () Pensamientos de los personajes; *** FLASH BACK***; *** SUEÑOS***; */*/*/ Cambios de escena; _discusiones con el otro yo; diálogos o inscripciones._

****

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los uso para divertirme.

¡Qué lo disfruten!

**__**

El destierro en la Tierra

Bajando al Jigoku

Cuando Inuyasha recupero la conciencia, Miroku lo sacudía.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?- pregunto aturdido Inuyasha.

Ya es noche entrada, empezabas a asustarnos.- contestó Sango, logrando encajarle comida en la boca, cuando él la abrió para protestar.

¿¿Quién piensa en comer??- gruño el mitad demonio, escupiendo la comida.- ¡Tengo que ir por Kagóme!-

Tú no vas a ningún lado.- lo detuvo Miroku.- Piensa un momento ¿Sí? La oscuridad es impenetrable, no podrás hacer nada. Ni siquiera sabes como llegar al Jigoku.- 

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y se sentó, indiferente, en un rincón de la casa.

Así permaneció hasta el otro día, hasta que la luz del sol trajo el amanecer. 

Y con él, nació un atisbo de solución en la mente de Inuyasha.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿Adónde vas, Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku, viéndolo descender hacia la playa.

Hace cuatro años que vives aquí ¿Y todavía no conoces a tus vecinos?- le respondió, a la carrera, Inuyasha.

¿Qué vecinos?- se pregunto intrigado el hombre, viendo alejarse a su amigo.

El hanyou no detuvo su carrera hasta las orillas del mar, delante del alto y abrupto acantilado.

Tranquilo... detente un momento a pensar... - susurro. - ¿Cuál es la situación?-

**__**

¡Kagóme esta secuestrada, idiota!-

Eso ya lo sé ¬_¬*-

**__**

¿Y qué esperas? ¡Ve por ella!-

¡Ahora el idiota eres tú! ¿¿Cómo que iré por ella??-

****

...-

¡No me dejes solo ahora! ¡No tu también!-

**__**

¡Ajá! ¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar? Me pareció oír..."Tu también"-

Sabes bien lo que dije... ¡Tu lo mandaste!-

**__**

¡Eso no es...! ¡Feh, olvídalo! ¡ Tienes que ir por ella!-

¿Tengo? ¿Por qué iría?-

**__**

Vamos Inuyasha... se sincero contigo mismo... Nadie te va oír... ¿Verdad qué quieres sacarla de allí?-

Hmm... Mmmm... de acuerdo, si quiero.-

**__**

Vas progresando... -

¿Ese tonito quiere decir que vas a sacarme otra cosa...?¬_¬U-

**__**

Pues sí... ¿Por qué la quieres salvar?-

Bueno... porque... ¿Eso qué demonios importa? ¿Quieres que la salve, no? Como que me sigas incomodando... y ella se queda allí para toda la eternidad... -

**__**

Capte el mensaje... ¿Qué haremos?-

Tenemos que entrar al Jigoku... -

**__**

Puf, realmente eres un genio ¬_¬u ¡Eso ya lo sé!-

Entonces ya no fastidies... -

Con un gesto de la mano del hanyou, la conversación cesó. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el mar.

¡Elfos!- llamo.- Las hadas me concedieron la gracia de poder contar con su ayuda. Si me ayudan esta vez, ya no volveré a pedirles nada.-

Los elfos no son gente aprovechada. Es más, ayudan con sumo gusto a los recomendados de sus primas, las hadas. Pero esta el trato les pareció sumamente ventajoso, y desde las olas salieron dos elfos, con asombrosa rapidez.

Era un elfo y una elfa. Su parecido y la diferencia de edad era tan notoria, que no sé podía menos que sospechar que eran padre e hija. 

Por lo demás, parecían gente común. Excepto claro por sus presencias, y por el simple hecho de que habían emergido del mar.

Los dos tenían la tez increíblemente pálida. Los ojos tan azules y profundos como el mismo mar en el que vivían.

Las diferencias las daban el color de cabello y las ropas.

La elfa tenía el cabello negro como el ébano y un vestido estilo griego color verde. Las sandalias rojas le trepaban hasta los tobillos.

El elfo tenía el cabello castaño claro. Tenía una larga camisa terminada en pico y un pantalón color verde azulado. Los pies estaban totalmente protegidos por unos zapatos azules.

¿Qué quieres Inuyasha, hijo de Inutaisho?- pregunto suavemente la chica.

Quisiera que me dijeran como llegar al Jigoku.-

Pero tu saliste de ahí.- noto Fedor, tal era el nombre del elfo.

Bueno... Sí. Hay varias salidas. Pero una sola entrada.- agrego el hanyou.

El elfo reflexiono un momento.

¡Ya! En este lado del mundo hay una sola entrada. Y nosotros nos damos cuenta de que te urge llegar hasta el Jigoku. Estas de suerte, porque esta entrada se encuentra relativamente a poco viaje de aquí.- señalo Fedor.

Mira, tienes que llegar a la provincia de Izumo.- dijo Ghi, la niña, haciendo aparecer un antiguo mapa, escrito con grandes caracteres desconocidos, con la correspondiente traducción debajo. - Allí hay una enorme rampa que termina desembocando en un abismo, este esta a orillas del mar. Si lo atraviesas, llegaras.-

¿Pero como voy a distinguir esa pendiente de otras parecidas? No tengo demasiado tiempo. Cada minuto es precioso, incluyendo estos y los que gastaré en viaje.-

Eso es muy fácil.- observó Fedor.- Esa una pendiente especialmente terrosa y árida. Será muy difícil que encuentres algún tipo de vegetación.-

Espera.- lo detuvo Ghi, al ver que el mitad demonio ya se iba.- Ten.- dijo extendiéndole una bolsita de terciopelo, de un color azul profundo. - Es polvo para dormir. Es bastante escaso y el efecto es de unos pocos minutos. Lamento no poder darte más. Pero úsalo bien.-

Inuyasha les agradeció y volvió a todo correr a la casa de Miroku.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Solamente yo soy capaz de hacer tremenda estupidez.- gruño Miroku.

Hacia tres días que no dormía, comía bastante mal... y del agua ni hablar. 

Había tenido la mala ocurrencia de decirle a Inuyasha que él sabía llegar a la península de Izumo. Ignorando por completo que el Inu desconocía la ubicación de la misma. 

El hanyou casi se había rebajado a suplicarle, hecho absolutamente extraordinario y preocupante, que lo llevará hasta allí.

Allí estaban, casi muriendo de sed, bajando sin parar una extensa pendiente que se empinaba cada vez más... hasta terminar en un abismo. 

La oscuridad era casi total, ya que la entrada estaba protegida por un acantilado. 

Inuyasha tanteo el camino a seguir y comprobó la total verticalidad de la pared. Se afirmaron a una última saliente.

¡Bien!- dijo, saliendo del mutismo en que se había sumido desde que entraran a la caverna. - ¡Aquí yo sigo! Tu has lo quieras... -

No puedo retroceder ahora. Seguiré hasta el final contigo. No hay forma de volver a subir por aquí.- contestó débilmente Miroku.

Como quieras. Ahora vamos atar esta cuerda al tocón y el golpe será menor.-

¿El... el golpe?-

Sí, el golpe. Yo nunca baje por aquí, no sé si haya algo para amortiguar la caída.- dijo el hanyou, mientras hacia el nudo. Se sujeto de la cuerda y se descolgó al vacío.

Los pies no tocaron tierra firme, ni nada parecido.

Pensó en Kagóme.

(Solo el estúpido de Naraku pudo haberse creído el rumor de que ella era mi pareja. Por eso la trajo aquí. Porque sabía que vendría por ella.)-

*************************** FLASH BACK ************************************

Aquí debemos entrar.- señalo Miroku.

¿Por qué?- inquirió inmediatamente el hanyou.

Mira.-

En una de las paredes de la cueva había un mensaje. Las letras eran ígneas, estaban talladas en la roca viva y parecían ser grietas de donde salía el resplandor de los fuegos del Jigoku.

__

"Inuyasha:

Deberías tener más cuidado con los rumores relacionados con tu vida privada. Es más lo que saben otros, que lo que sabes tú. ¿Estás enterado que Kagóme esta siendo buscada para matarla? Ella pone en peligro la comunidad angelical. Al menos eso dijo el consejo... Y tú también... Cometí un error al dejarte vivir. Deberías estar muerto. Y bien, matarte sería algo demasiado trabajoso y con poca crueldad. Es preferible que tu mismo te condenes. 

Atte.

Tu amigo Naraku

P.S: Kagóme te manda mucho saludos. Una lastima de víctima. Es una muchacha preciosa. Veremos si hace algo útil antes de pasar a mejor vida."

¡Ese maldito! Como que le toque un solo cabello y pasar la eternidad en la peor de las estancias será ser misericordioso con él.- grito el hanyou, al tiempo que se internaba en la cueva.

*************************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **************************

Inuyasha respiro hondo y exclamo:

¡No encuentro ningún punto de apoyo, Miroku! Voy a soltarme.-

Tomo coraje y soltó la soga.

Cayo muchos metros, siempre en la más negra oscuridad. Con el viento helado soplándole en la nuca.

Al fin cayo sobre una planta y se levanto.

¡Baja Miroku!-

Escucho la respuesta afirmativa de su amigo y espero.

Luego escucho un zumbido y el hombre cayo sobre la misma planta que Inuyasha.

Tenemos suerte de que esta planta este aquí. Eso suavizo la caída.- observó Miroku, intentando pararse.

La planta lo había atrapado.

¡Vaya suerte!- bufo Inuyasha.- ¡Ir a caer sobre un Lazo del Diablo! ¡No te muevas o te matara más rápido!-

Muy alentador ¬_¬u.-

¡Garras de fuego!- 

Los lugares donde la planta fue herida empezaron a arder en llamas. Las hojas fueron retrayéndose hasta dejar libre a Miroku. El hombre salió de un salto de esa traicionera vegetación.

Ya estaban adentro ¿Y ahora?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kagóme despertó de su aturdimiento.

Había perdido la noción de tiempo. Siempre esa oscuridad y ese calor sofocante. Ese olor acre del azufre y la angustia.

Advirtió que casi no tenía fuerzas. Se arrastro sobre el piso de piedra, adelantando las manos. Se topo con una pared.

Estaba entre cuatro paredes de roca. 

Solo en una, la más angosta, se abría una puerta de metal. Resbaladizo y frío al tacto.

Se pregunto cuanto hacia que estaba inconsciente. Si era de noche o de día. Recordó vagamente las últimas escenas. El sopor negro de Kan; Miroku y ella buscando la hierba; la red que atrapo al hombre; el enorme trasgo con el saco y las maléficas risas.

Deseo un poco de luz.

Tus deseos son órdenes.- dijo un hombre, abriendo la puerta de metal e indicándole que saliera.

Parpadeo ante la luz.

El demonio la miraba fríamente desde sus ojos negros. Estaban parados sobre delgados puentes, sobre un mar de llamas embravecidas.

Frente a ellos estaba un espejo. El hombre le indico que se acercara.

Kagóme se acerco, temerosa, sin atreverse a desobedecer. Al principio no vio nada más que su reflejo.

De pronto los colores se mezclaron y la figura de Inuyasha se perfilo. El hanyou corría delante de un agujero oscuro que se extendía como la marea, hasta perderse de vista. Mientras la oscuridad se encogía sobre si misma, perdiendo la presa, los remolinos de tinieblas arrastraban a gentes con caras de angustia que lanzaba gemidos y gritos espantosos. Y, en medio de ellos, Kagóme se vio a sí misma.

La visión se desvaneció.

Eres muy lista.- rió con malignidad Naraku.- Es cierto. Te traje aquí porque sé que Inuyasha vendrá por ti. Y sí, esto es el Jigoku. Pero en algo te equivocas. Ese hanyou estúpido no escapará. Vendrá directo a mis manos.-

Él no es tan estúpido para venir.- contradijo Kagóme con cansancio. Mirar ese espejo le había absorbido la poca energía. La chica ya no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo al suelo, desmayada.

Lo es. Todo ser lo es cuando cae enamorado. Pero vamos a darle una ayuda. No vamos a esconderte tanto.- susurró Naraku, llamando a uno de sus sirvientes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Inuyasha suspiro cuando llego ante las puertas del lugar donde vivía Enma Ho. 

Allí estaba, en el último lugar al que hubiera querido volver. Todo por una ilustre desconocida. Pero había algo de ella que lo había atrapado desde el momento que la joven ángel cayo sobre sus rodillas. Y había algo en su interior, una pequeña vocecita, que le decía que si no hacia algo por ella, no le valdría nada escapar del Jigoku. El infierno iría con él donde fuera que vaya.

Bien, Inuyasha.- dijo al fin Miroku, despacio y cansinamente. - Mejor que haya servido de algo traerme hasta aquí. Yo fui el recepcionista del Jigoku hasta que me desterraron. Yo sé como podemos encontrar a Kagóme- dono.-

Inuyasha lo miro silenciosamente y asintió.

Entraron con cuidado a la penumbra de la caverna. Agradecieron el que nadie quisiera entrar nunca a ese espantoso lugar, haciendo innecesario el empleo de guardias. Miroku se deslizo detrás de un mostrador de piedra y saco un pergamino de los muchos que estaban en la pared de detrás.

Bien.- dijo.- En este se anotan los casos de la última centuria.-

Lo desenrollo y busco, con la lengua entre los dientes.

¡Aquí esta!- exclamo, apuntando con el dedo.- Kagóme, ángel desterrada. Cargo: poner en peligro el orden divino. Castigo: A considerar. Ubicación: transitoriamente en la celda 666.-

Es una de las últimas.- noto el hanyou.- No importa. Tu quédate aquí y vete y si vuelven corre.-

¡No!- le tiro del brazo Miroku. - Yo iré contigo y te avisare si alguien se acerca.-

Los pasillos eran resbaladizos y oscuros. Anduvieron un buen rato, hasta que el Inu tropezó con algo en el suelo.

Se agacho y tanteo el piso.

Con una mezcla de nerviosismos, temor y alegría, apretó con fuerza la mano de Kagóme. Movió levemente el brazo de la chica y las cadenas tintinearon.

Miroku se turbo y fue a revisar la boca del pasillo.

Te voy a sacar de aquí.- murmuró el hanyou, rompiendo las cadenas que sujetaban a la chica. La alzo en brazos y la estrujo contra él.

No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí.- porfió el hanyou.

Malas noticias, Inuyasha.- dijo Miroku.- Nos descubrieron.- volvió junto a él.

Inuyasha puso una mano bajo su ropa. [La de Inuyasha. Malpensados ¬_¬]

Y tanteo, buscando algo. Tenía que hacerlo, no veía otra opción para salvarla.

Saco la bolsita que le había dado Ghi, la apretó en una mano y le hablo a Miroku.

¿Puedes cargarla?- le pregunto.

Supongo.- asintió Miroku, estirando los brazos. 

Inuyasha saco su manta, también de debajo de su ropa, y envolvió a Kagóme con ella. 

Miroku, con los ojos en órbitas, recibió al invisible bulto. [Disculpen si sonó feo.] 

Yo los cubriré.- susurró el hanyou. - Una vez que yo me encargue de ellos, no perdamos un segundo.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naraku observo con desprecio al pelotón de demonios y youkais que daban vueltas por el enorme despacho a la entrada del Jigoku.

(¡Qué manga de inútiles!)- pensó.- (Y con todo eso los dos idiotas lograron pasar.)-

De pronto un tremendo batifondo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¡Ahí esta el hanyou traidor!- grito uno de los demonios.

¡Y con un cómplice! ¡Acabemos con ellos!- vocifero otro.

(¿Y dónde demonios esta la chica? ¿Qué, acaso no vino por ella?)- dudo Naraku.

Inuyasha no espero mayor respuesta, saltó sobre las cabezas de los youkais y esparció el polvo de los elfos.

La hueste sucumbió con una facilidad asombrosa. Todos excepto Naraku, quién estaba escondido en un rincón.

¡Huyamos Miroku!- grito el mitad demonio.

¡Es que no puedo ir muy rápido con Kagóme encima!- gruño el hombre.

¡Eres un debilucho!- rugió Inuyasha.- ¡Dame acá!- velozmente cargo a la desmayada chica y salieron a todo correr al ya familiar ascensor.

No sé que hiciste, Inuyasha.- dijo con rencor Naraku.- Pero ahora sé que las inmundas hadas y los traidores de los elfos te ayudaron.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Kagóme abrió los ojos. Se veía todo oscuro. La vista se le aclaro y vislumbro la figura de sus amigos.

¡Inuyasha!- grito, abranzandosele al cuello.- ¡Estas bien!- se separo bruscamente y lo examino.- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada? ¿Cómo escapaste?- la mente se le despejo un poco más.- ¿Por qué demonios fuiste a buscarme?-

Al cabo de media hora Miroku e Inuyasha le habían contado todo a Kagóme.

Muchas, muchas gracias Miroku y Sango.- balbuceo la chica.

No fue nada.- dijo modestamente Miroku. - Después de todo lo que pase... -

Inuyasha miro significativamente a Miroku y el hombre asintió con la cabeza. Salieron fuera y no volvieron hasta mucho más tarde.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Afuera llovía a raudales. Parecía que todos los Kamis y ángeles lloraban alguna pena desconocida. 

La cueva, iluminada por un agradable y cálido fuego parecía mucho más alegre.

Kagóme e Inuyasha habían abandonado la casa de Sango hacia ya dos días. Ambos estaban sumamente cansados.

**__**

Tú sabes que es cierto. No lo quieres admitir... - dijo la molesta voz dentro de la cabeza de Inuyasha.

¡Callaté!-

Inuyasha.- interrumpió la discusión la chica.- No duermas en el suelo, esta húmedo. Mi manta es lo bastante grande, hay suficiente lugar.-

El hanyou la miro dudoso un momento y finalmente asintió. Se acerco y se sentó a su lado. 

La ángel no dijo nada más, se apoyo en él y cerro los ojos.

Muchas gracias... por sacarme de allí.- pronuncio finalmente la chica, enderezándose levemente.

No fue nada.- respondió el hanyou, pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kagóme y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Kagóme guardo silencio y cerro sus ojos. Una sonrisa asomo a sus labios.

Kagóme... Yo... - comenzó dificultosamente el hanyou, haciendo que se separaran, a escasos centímetros uno del otro.- Yo... -

Dilo ya, por favor.- suplico la joven.

Yo... que más quisiera que poder construir una vida contigo... Pero no puedo... No podemos porque... -

¿Son un ángel y tu un demonio?- finalizo la chica. - ¿Miroku... te dijo que tenemos que encontrar... la Perla de Syicón? Para convertirnos en humanos... ¿Verdad? Así al fin podremos estar juntos... -

El hanyou asintió con la cabeza, viendo el rostro de la chica, cada vez más cerca.

Lo beso. Tierna y suavemente. ¡Y ella que siempre creyó que su primer beso sería en su boda! [Bueno, es un ángel U_U]

Sus labios se separaron. Inuyasha la abrazo y hundió su rostro en el cabello de la chica, aspirando su olor.

A mi no me importa.- le susurro la chica al oído. 

El Inu levanto el rostro y la beso. Profunda y apasionadamente. La chica se aferro a su cuello y le respondió.

Luego de minutos que fueron breves para ellos, Inuyasha dejo libre la boca de Kagóme. Dudo un momento, maldiciendo la herencia demoniaca de su padre, que comenzaba a ganarlo. Pero bajo la boca hasta el cuello de la chica, besándolo.

Al primer contacto de sus labios, la joven tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento. Sintió un segundo beso sobre su piel. Y suspiro.

El mitad demonio se detuvo, temeroso.

¿Qué tal... si hería a la joven? ¿Si la lastimaba? ¿Si... simplemente la aterrorizaba? Se odiaría por siempre por haberla dañado.

Kagóme levanto el rostro de su amado hanyou, mirándolo con gesto entre tierno y comprensivo.

Te amo.- susurro al oído del hanyou. Acerco su boca a la del chico y lo beso apasionadamente una vez más.

Que más daba el futuro, si aun que fuera solo por una noche... una noche mágica, maravillosa y especial, ella le permitía perderse en su aroma, y sentirla, nutrirse de su alma... Si aunque fuera solo por una vez, serían uno. Y ella se quedaría para siempre con su recuerdo. Y sería dueña para siempre de parte de su alma...

CONTINUARÁ...

Esto es lo más cercano a romance que haré ^_^u, jeje. 

Espero que la idea haya quedado clara, este fue uno de los motivos por los que clasifique como "PG", si les parece que debo cambiar la clasificación, avísenme ¡Porfis!

Este capítulo se me hizo mucho muy largo. El próximo será bastante corto, así que la extensión de este es a modo de compensación.

Lamento no haber puesto a Kykio. [3:P Sí, claro.] Pero no se preocupen, en el próximo aparece sin falta.

La información que use para el Jigoku me la proporciono Sayuri. [¡Muchas gracias! ^_^] Excepto eso de las celdas y la recepción, hijos de mi ignorancia. [Cuando no ¬_¬u] Y el espejo realmente se usa en la mitología Japonesa, pero con otros fines.

¡¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!! [Mi pasión por los Rewiens es de dominio público ¡Dejen uno porfa!] [Soy patética]

Bunny Saito: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ya ves como van las cosas. No sé que te haya parecido... ¡Muchas gracias por la felicitación!

Aome- Kikyo: A pesar de la segunda parte de tu nombre ¬_¬... [Lo siento, soy anti- Kykio]Trate de cumplir con tu pedido. Hice lo mejor que pude... ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Kala: Tu insistes en decir que el fic promete... Y yo insisto en tratar de cumplir. Sobre tu fic: Pues ya lo había visto antes... Solo que no me di cuenta que eras tú ^_^u. Esta muy interesante. Que bueno que te vaya gustando este ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Rosalynn: Sí, Sango y Miroku están juntos! Sango es la única que puede controlar al monje pervertido. [Que en este fic no es ni monje ni pervertido. O al menos no ahora...] Ya ves que se traían al llevarse a Kagóme. Y lamento decirte que no va aparecer el más guapo de los taiyoukais. _

Sayo: Yo no dije nada más que la verdad. Pues no creo que sea muy largo, así tenga contenido o no. Porque si no va a terminar como las novelas de mi país. Las alargan tanto que terminan peor de cómo empezaron. Ya ves que paso con Inuyasha y con Kagóme. Y no te culpo por ser impaciente, yo soy peor. ¡Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic! Y por los Rewiens.

Yashi- mgj: Me da mucho gusto que te guste el fic. Después de todo, como no tenemos derecho a cobrar dinero, nuestra paga son los comentarios. [Buenos o malos. Mientras me paguen, me da lo mismo.] Y sí, el secuestro es obra de Naraku. [¿NO? ¿En serio? ¬_¬u] Y actualice lo más rápido que pude.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Final del camino

****

¡Hola! ^_^

Aquí voy con un nuevo capítulo. 

Ya saben a quién pertenecen los personajes.

Casi lo olvido, vuelve al ruedo la perra más perra de todo el universo anime.

Simbología: []Mis infaltables acotaciones; ()Pensamientos de los personajes; *** FLASH BACK ***; *** SUEÑOS ***; */*/* Cambio de escena; _voces "extrañas"; inscripciones o recuerdos de diálogos._

****

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

__

El destierro en la Tierra

Final del camino

__

[...] ("¡No!" Exclamo Cristina, interponiendosé frente a la cuna.- ¡Él no existe aún! ¡No pude habértelo dado!"

"Tu me vendiste a ese ángel. Cada mujer dispone de un ángel, que luego será su hijo. El hijo es concebido desde que su madre lo piensa por primera vez. Con cada juego, con cada deseo, él va tomando forma. Hasta que un día la niña se transforma en mujer y el beso de amor hace caer el fruto de su rama celeste al vientre...") [...] [Conrado Nalé Roxlo; "El pacto de Cristina."]

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

De pronto, sin saber como, Naraku se vio rodeado.

¿¿Qué quieres, demonio??- chillo Saya. - ¡Habla o vete!-

Naraku observo la lanza frente a él, solo para retroceder y chocar con Luthien, quién cargaba un arco.

¡Ay! Bueno... Yo quisiera que me den información de Inuyasha y su acompañante... Kagóme, creo que se llama... -

Ya le dijimos a Kykio que nosotros no sabemos nada.- dijo firmemente Elena.

No mientan.- siseo el demonio, con los ojos encendidos de la rabia.- Ustedes lo ayudaron.-

¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- pregunto Luana, mientras, como al desgano, soltaba la empuñadura de un largo cuchillo.

Porque ese hanyou traidor tenía polvo de los elfos. Y es bien sabido que los elfos solo ayudan a sus recomendados.- observó maliciosamente Naraku.

Nosotros no sabemos nada.- bramo Saya.- Y te vas o te sacamos. Estas incomodando a todo el bosque.- le gruño.

(Así que Kykio esta tras la pista.)- pensó Naraku, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Mientras su mente dibujaba ideas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kykio caminaba por la costa. Esto ya le estaba tomando mucho tiempo. La neblina acompañante al alba era bastante fría. Castigaba la piel y el rostro. Pero lo que la castigaba por dentro, que hería su alma, era la perspectiva de que en algún momento iba a tener que matar a Kagóme. Paseo la mirada sobre las olas. Y distraídamente repaso los datos que tenía.

Inuyasha y Kagóme iban juntos. Los primeros rumores, procedentes de enardecidos aldeanos, le decían que habían escapado a las montañas. Había consultado a las hadas. Pero no le habían dicho nada de valor. Sin embargo una sospecha había nacido en ella. Consulto en las aldeas más cercanas y descubrió que Kagóme había estado haciendo uso de sus poderes. ¡Sí los Kamis se llegaban a enterar! ¡Sería su fin!

Perdió el rumbo al llegar a un bosque de pinos cercano al mar. ¡El mar! Era más improbable escapar hacia el peligro, pensó Kykio, algo muy típico de Kagóme.

Pero en ese momento, alguien vino es su ayuda.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fedor miro con desconfianza a Naraku. Paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y la trajo hacia él, pera protegerla.

¡Nosotros no sabemos nada!- exclamo Ghi.- ¡Déjenos en paz!-

¿Y como explicas que el Inu tenga polvo de los elfos?- ataco Naraku.

No lo sabemos.- dijo firmemente Fedor.- No somos los únicos elfos de aquí. Pregúntale a alguien más.-

Naraku se irguió en toda su estatura y lo miro desde allí.

Si no tiene nada más para hacernos perder tiempo, vayase por favor.- exigió el elfo sin amilanarse, desde la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

Naraku le echo una última despreciativa mirada y se volvió.

El viento soplo del norte y trajo una respuesta.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kagóme se negó a abrir los ojos. ¡Qué cómodo se sentía! Hubiera deseado detener el tiempo. Deseaba quedarse para siempre acurrucada entre los brazos de Inuyasha. La oscuridad era casi total. Se acurruco contra el pecho del hanyou y trato de dormir de nuevo. 

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron fugazmente por su mente. Sonrío, con un dejo de picardía. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. ¡Kami la guardara de ello! Entorno perezosamente los ojos y observo el rostro de Inuyasha dormido. ¡Se veía tan tranquilo y sereno! Desde que lo había conocido había despertado una dulce ternura en ella. Y más tarde, cuando al pasar del tiempo lo había conocido en más profundidad, la amistad se abrió paso en ella. Y cuando lo pensó, cuando recapitulo... Ya era tarde para negarlo. Ya lo amaba con locura. La sola idea de Inuyasha condenadosé por ella... la mataba. 

No sé arrepentía de lo que habían hecho. No.

El solo ver la paz de su rostro, como pocas veces la había visto, lo compensaba todo.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron en la cueva. La chica se deslizo de entre los brazos del hanyou y se arreglo rápidamente. 

Echo una última mirada al mitad demonio y salió sigilosamente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El cerebro se le aclaro poco a poco. Estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverse. Además... no quería incomodar a Kagóme. Kagóme. Sonrió ¿Cómo alguien podía afectarle tanto? El poderoso, el insolente Inuyasha había caído en la red de una chica. Pero no de cualquier chica. De una ángel. De su Kagóme.

¿Su Kagóme?

Ella lo había trastornado desde el momento en que cayo sobre él. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a discutirle nada. Pero al minuto siguiente sintió que la situación se le escapa de las manos, cuando ella casi se larga llorar. ¡Se veía tan frágil! Luego muchas veces más esa sensación se repetiría. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mostrarse indiferente ante ella. Cada vez era más irresistible la tentación de quedar como su salvador, cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba.

¿En qué momento comenzó a amarla? ¿En qué momento comenzó a necesitarla, a punto de desafiar a todo el Jigoku solo para recuperarla? 

Kagóme ya era dueña de su alma. No importaba no volver a tenerla entre sus brazos nunca más. No volver a rozar su piel. Solo quería saber que estaba bien, que esta salvo. Que estaba donde él, y nadie más que él, pudiera protegerla.

Pero... ¿¿ Estaba a salvo??

Inuyasha abrió bruscamente los ojos. 

¿¿Cómo demonios se había escapado de entre sus brazos??

¿¿Dónde estaba?? ¿¿Adónde había ido?? ¿¿Por qué??

Se enderezo rápidamente. Miro hacia fuera. Ya había amanecido.

El suelo se le escapo de bajo los pies.

Había sido un idiota. 

Se paro de un salto y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad. 

Mientras lo hacía, se retracto. No se arrepentía de haber pasado la noche con su amada. Eso nunca. 

Aunque ahora un temor había nacido. 

Pero no por él...

... Sino por ella.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al principio te tuve lástima. Hasta me daba pena matarte... Pero ahora no me importa.- dijo Kykio, apareciendo de repente frente a la joven.

Kagóme quito la vista de los destellos de luz solar que penetraban entre las ramas de los árboles y fijo la vista en su ex tutora.

Lo supuse. Aunque no pensé que ocurriría tan rápido... Pensé que tendría tiempo a despedirme de él.- observo melancólica y pausadamente Kagóme.

Kykio la miro, examinándola, la breve estadía de la chica en la Tierra la había cambiado bastante.

No tengo miedo.- prosiguió la joven ángel, en respuesta a la mirada de Kykio.- No por mí. Pero... si temo por Inuyasha... ¿Qué le va a pasar, Kykio- sama?-

Nada, mientras Naraku no este cerca.-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Inuyasha se acomodo la manta mejor sobre él y enfilo hacia donde salían las voces de Kagóme y otra persona.

Sé que estas ahí.- noto una fría voz a su espalda.

Naraku salto ágilmente y sin equivocarse, al lugar de donde salía la presencia del hanyou. Tiro de un extremo de la capa y Inuyasha se hizo visible.

Nada, mientras Naraku no este cerca.- dijo la voz desconocida, del otro lado de los árboles.

Entonces el temor sobrecogió a Inuyasha y supo que finalmente el peligro los había acorralado.

A los tres.

Finalmente comprendió el sueño de Kagóme. Y de un momento a otro recupero la movilidad y salió corriendo hacia las ángeles

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¡No!- grito Inuyasha, al tiempo que abrazaba a Kagóme y se interponía entre la flecha de Kykio y la mujer. - ¡No las dañen!-

Kagóme se sonrojo un poco, pero sonrió. Entonces era cierto... no había sido su imaginación... sería posible que...

Que conveniente.- observo con maldad Naraku.- No solo obtendré la gloria de matar a un hanyou desacatado. Sino también a una ángel prófuga.- Desenvaino la espada y la levanto, lista para asentar el golpe.

El Inu abrazo aún más fuerte a Kagóme, cubriendo la cabeza de la chica. La joven ángel se protegió el vientre con las manos, como si ellas fueran un escudo infranqueable.

Espera.- ordeno firmemente Kykio. - A mí no me agrada la idea de matarla. Pero no voy a dejar que interfieras en mi misión. Tú encárgate de tu congénere, mis problemas son responsabilidad mía.-

Querida Kykio.- dijo con sorna el demonio.- Fuiste una inútil al dejarla viva, cuando tuviste la oportunidad perfecta para acabarla. Yo hice investigaciones exhaustivas, trame planes y moví muchos hilos, mucho más que tú. Yo tengo derecho a matarlos.-

Kykio se adelanto, con el arco apretado en una mano.

Míralo así- negoció Naraku.- Ella va a morir y tú no te mancharas las manos, ni tendrás que cargar con el peso en tu conciencia.-

Ese argumento pareció convencer a Kykio. 

Naraku se volvió satisfecho y apunto la espada a la espalda de la chica, en dirección al corazón del hanyou.

Los minutos eran largos y silenciosos. Sentía la pesada mirada de Kykio y la fría vista de Naraku, clavado en ellos.

Aunque pensándolo mejor... - dijo Naraku.- Matarlos es poco... Sí... quizás sea mejor... convertirlos en humanos... -

¡Sí!- dijo aliviada Kykio.- Los dejaríamos vivos y nadie podría reconocerlos. Sería un acto de misericordia... -

¿Un acto de misericordia? No.- sonrió malévolamente Naraku.- Matarlos sería un acto de misericordia. Y después de lo que hicieron, no merecen semejante generosidad. Kykio, amiga mía... El ser humano sobrevive al dolor, a la traición, a la enfermedad, a la tristeza, al desprecio y a las injurias de sus propios congéneres... Solo para que en un momento la muerte se lo lleve. Pagaran un alto precio por todo lo que hicieron. Y ese precio no es morir. Es vivir aquí, en una tierra de desdicha y maldad.-

Los otros tres guardaban silencio. Kagóme e Inuyasha estaban separados.

Pero no se preocupen.- finalizo irónicamente Naraku.- Cuando llegue el momento de ajustar cuentas con Enma Ho, ya gran parte de su deuda estará saldada.-

Lo último que vieron antes de desmayarse, fue como una flecha sagrada y una espada pasaban peligrosamente cerca.

Luego...

... Solo oscuridad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Inuyasha, Inuyasha.- llamo Kagóme.

El ex hanyou, ahora muchacho, abrió lentamente los ojos.

¿Kagóme?- pregunto, confundido, al toparse con unos ojos azules- celeste, que lo miraban inquisidoramente. [No tengo ninguna obsesión con los ojos azules ¬_¬u Solo me gusta mucho ^_^u]

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero el cabello no acompaño el movimiento, lo tenía amarrado en una trenza.

Inuyasha se enderezo rápidamente y tanteo, buscado su cabello, lo tenía por los hombros, negro azabache.

Se miro las manos, cuyas uñas tenía prolijamente cortas.

¿De qué color tengo los ojos?- pregunto perplejo el chico.

De un bonito color negro.- respondió alegremente la chica. - ¿Comemos?-

Mientras esperaba que Inuyasha despertará, la joven había traído las pocas provisiones que tenían. Desayunaron en silencio.

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Inuyasha, sentandosé junto a ella.

Bien... Supongo.- 

¿Puedo...?- consulto con un poco de temor el chico.

Kagóme asintió y el ex mitad demonio apoyo una de sus orejas contra el vientre de la chica.Y apretó, con una mezcla de nervios y alegría, la mano de su amada Kagóme.

**__**

Ya era hora de que se fueran dando cuenta de que yo estoy aquí... Se siente mal que te ignoren así... ¡Papi! ¿Verdad que tengo la mamá más guapa de todo el mundo, el Jigoku y el Cielo?-

Inuyasha, por supuesto, no escucho nada. Pero se levanto y beso a Kagóme.

Ella esta ahí... Nuestra pequeña, la que teníamos que cuidar... esta aquí... Y tiene la madre más hermosa y dulce de todo el mundo... -

**__**

Si es lo que yo decía... Ya me están ignorando de nuevo... Mejor me echo una siesta... -

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Miroku y Sango no acertaron a reconocer a Inuyasha, o a Kagóme.

¡Kagóme- chan!- grito Kan, saliendo de dentro de la cabaña y abrazando a la chica. - ¡Están bien las dos! ¿Verdad que la va a cuidar mucho?-

Sí, Kan. Y no solo ella.- respondió Inuyasha, levantándolo en brazos. 

Finalmente Sango y Miroku los reconocieron.

Apenas llegaban un rato hablando, cuando un aldeano entro corriendo a la casa de Miroku.

¡Miroku!- exclamo.- ¿Aún no sabe cuando volverán esos amigos suyos, que curaban?-

Pues aquí están.- señalo Miroku, con un gesto de su mano.

Que demonios dices, Miroku.- le reprocho Inuyasha.- Ya no tenemos nuestros poderes.-

Tengan confianza.- susurro Sango, guiñándoles un ojo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sea por fe en los milagros, sugestión o verdadera habilidad de ambos chicos, lo cierto es que la gente siguió sanando. Y la fama de Kagóme e Inuyasha creció. Aunque, por cuestiones de seguridad, debieron usar nombres falsos. Los únicos que los llamaban Inuyasha y Kagóme, respectivamente, eran Miroku, Sango o Kan.

Así pasaron varios meses. Una fría tarde invernal Kagóme estaba sentada junto al fuego de su cabaña, la que habían construido con bastante esfuerzo. Sango daba vueltas por la habitación. El embarazo de la chica estaba bastante avanzado y su amiga le ayudaba.

Pero... - dijo sorpresivamente una tarde la chica.- Me hubiera gustado aunque solo fuera ver la Perla de Syicón.-

Sango puso cara de enfado y exclamo:

¡No me digas que Miroku los mando a buscar esa Perla! ¡Lo acabaré!- gruño la chica.

Bueno... ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto incrédula la chica.- Yo e Inuyasha hubiéramos ido a donde sea.-

El problema es que la Perla no existe.- susurro Sango.- Cada ser es la Perla en sí. En cada uno hay encerrado demonios. Y cada uno es responsable de luchar con ellos... o contra ellos. Y si pones todo tu empeño... conseguís lo que queres... -

¿Y qué hay de Miroku y de ti? ¿Cómo se volvieron humanos?-

Esa es otra historia, amiga. ¿Quieres té?- sonrió enigmáticamente Sango.

FIN

¡Pues sí! Este fue el último capítulo. El único fic [Mío] que hubiera tenido un mínimo de un lector y lo termino. En fin...

Espero que el final no haya quedado muy incompleto. Yo pensé que este capítulo iba a ser más corto.

La cita que uso al principio es de Conrado Nalé Roxlo, como ya dije. Espero que no haya quedado muy colgada, pero no pude resistir la tentación de ponerlo.

No sé si los dos únicos párrafos de los pensamientos de Kagóme e Inuyasha entren en romance. Eso espero, porque si no voy a tener que cambiar el género. Del drama ni hablar.

Si no entienden algo.[No los culparía U_U] Déjenme un Rewiens. 

[Mi sección favorita] ¡¡RESPONDIENDO REWIENS!!

Rosalynn: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este también. Lo de la Perla fue solo una mención [No sé hacer muy bien AU, la Perla es un elemento importante de "Inuyasha"] Y ya ves que paso ^_~ ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Leidy; Que bien que te guste los toques de fantasía que le doy a mis historias. De hecho, son pocas mis historias donde no metí algo así. Y bueno, si seguí así, pero por poco tiempo.

Chiisana Minako: Muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo para dejarme un Rewiens.[Y leer esto.] ¿Aún andas de visita, no? Bueno, vecina, mejor deja de ver corazones y estrellas. No sea cosa de que te tropieces con algo.

Kanna- Sagara: ¿Y te leíste 6 capítulos seguidos? Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y ya sé que Kykio no tiene ni el blanco del ojo de ángel, pero tenía que hacerla quedar mal haciendo que intentara matar a Kagóme. Yo, te aclaro, soy anti- Kykio. Aquí tienes otro capítulo. [Y el último.] Y lamento decirte que Sessh- chan no va aparecer, lo que a esta altura es obvio.

Sayo: Pues mejor para ti sino fue largo. [Para mí fue largo escribirlo.] Espero no haberte desilusionado con lo que ocurrió entre Inu y Kagóme. Y no es que no me guste escribir romance, no me sale. Sobre gustos no hay reglas, ni modo si te gusta como escribo. Y bueno, este fue el último capítulo. [¡Sorpresa!]

Esto es todo por ahora. Por unas semanas no voy a estar por FF.net, me voy de viaje. [Y lo peor que es no tengo una computadora en Kms. a la redonda.] A partir del 5/1.

Siéntase una buena persona, con solo apretar un pequeño botoncito allí abajo.


End file.
